Mistakes and Second Chances
by Greenangelwings
Summary: Melly never knew who her parents were, but a trip to the Vinkus to find Nanny's old charge Elphaba just may shed some light on the matter; and, unknowingly, shake the very nature of her parents relationship to it's core. Gelphie
1. Prologue

**_Authors Note:_** Well here is my new story and I hope you all enjoy it. It's a little different than what I'm used to so I hope I carry it over well. Enjoy!

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, had things been the way they were supposed to be, she wouldn't be in this bed with bloody sheets. This baby would be dead, not in her arms and already attaching itself to her heart. _

_No, no, that's not it. Had things been the way they were supposed to be, this baby would be complete with a lover by her side, commenting on how they were relieved that she hadn't crushed their hand during the delivery._

_She wouldn't have to give her baby to dear old Nanny._

_She wouldn't have to leave her baby._

_But here they were…._

_The baby was handed to the ageing Nanny, and Nanny, against her better judgment; fell in love with the child who clasped her tiny hand around a wiggling finger._

Nanny now held a precious bundle within her arms, a bundle with brown, fluffy hair and pale skin, beautiful red lips and tiny little hands and feet. Nessarose, in all her no-armed glory seated in a chair, slumped and angry at the new arrive in her Nanny's arms.

The baby cooed and sucked on Nanny's finger. She had no teeth, but her gums felt misshapen. Nanny didn't care, the baby was healthy, and she continued to rock the baby back and forth.

"All of the arrangements have been made; she will visit every break, three times a year until graduation from Shiz. You'll be taken care of by Ama Yoke, an old friend of mine. You'll be fine dearie."

"No I won't, I won't! You should take care of me!" Nessarose cried in anger.

"I can't take care of a baby and you, dearie, dear Nanny is getting old." Nanny looked from the baby to Nessarose, who had managed to move up in the chair.

"Too old to take care of a baby," Nessarose commented.

"Not that old, dear, just too old to take care of two children." Nanny explained calmly.

"That baby is born of sin, horrible, disgusting sin. Why must you keep it, Nanny?" said Nessarose, her voice loud and obnoxious. "Give it to a church; let the priest of the Unnamed God cleanse the sin out of the child."

"You speak out of misplaced anger," said Nanny, cradling the baby to her bosom. "I am not giving this baby to a church to be raised by unkind holy men. She'll stay with me, and you, dear, will finish your education just as your father wants."

Nessarose scoffed, and glared in jealousy at the innocent, but in her eyes, evil child which lay comfortably in _her_ Nanny's arms.


	2. Lurlinemas

**_Authors Note:_** Here's the next chapter. The first few are in Melena's POV, and later on it'll be split.

* * *

Innocent laughter is the most wonderful sound, but such a sound was not echoing throughout the walls of this home. The only source of such laughter was quiet, and seated at the top of the stairs, staring silently through the railings.

She watched her Mama Nanny, who stood upon a chair as she hung up golden and green decorations for the eve of Lurlinemas.

It was late, way past the little girl's bedtime, but still she was awake, spying on what really happened the eve Lurline was to come. Or rather, perhaps she hoped to catch the fairy queen, and ask for a special present.

The tall angry man walked into the hall, the one who would always go on about things that made Mama Nanny scoff and cover her tiny ears against what she called "bad words."

"You should not set up such decorations for a pagan holiday. It is a mockery of the Unnamed God." Said he, before glaring at the fuzzy garland like it was in need of a punishment, for what, she didn't know. "You should be having her come with me to the Quadlings. That is what this season is meant for; rejoicing and praising the Unnamed God by bringing more parsons into his light and grace."

"Hush, Frex, and enough of your religious ramblings. She's going to have good memories of this season, of laughter and joy and fun—not of hymns and prayers and forced mission work. Oh, and don't think I don't know what you tried last time I left her with you for "mission work." You'll not be getting rid of her."

The angry man seemed upset and ashamed, like he had lied and been caught by a grown-up. It was bad to lie. Mama Nanny had told her that. Mama Nanny was always right.

They started to talk really loud to each other, and she covered her ears. She didn't like when they did that. It hurt her head. It was so loud. It was so mean. She started to cry, but she bit her lip to stop herself. Mama Nanny told her not to cry over silly things like grown-up's talking loud. Even though she didn't understand it, Mama Nanny promised that one day when she was a bigger, she would.

"She is a bastard; she should be in an orphanage, raised in a church by nuns to cleanse her, not in my home!"

"I won't have you calling her that!"

They went on and on and on, she didn't know who they were talking about but she didn't like the loud talking.

"Why won't you let her visit for the holidays?"

"She is not welcome in my house!"

"That is selfish, Frex, she did nothing wrong!"

"She is a sinful harlot!"

They were mad at each other. She stood and rushed up the rest of the stairs and into her bedroom.

The last thing she heard before she shut her door is Mama Nanny saying loudly,

"Look what you did! You've made the poor dear cry!"

She'd try and catch Lurline next year.

She'd get her wish next year.

She'd get to see who her mommy was next year.


	3. Tea Time

**_Authors Note:_** And another one, this one is a little vauge, but let's see who knows their bookverse.

* * *

She sat in the dark closet. She didn't want to be seen, not by this lady, not now. She really didn't know why, but for some reason the very thought of being gazed upon by those blue eyes was just too much.

Even though she was a big girl of seven, she still acted like such a child, and at times she even considered punishing herself by sending herself to her room. But that wouldn't due, Mama Nanny would call her silly and tell her to come back out and meet with the guest.

It was rude to hide in a closet while guests were in the house. She knew that.

But she was too scared to meet this lady.

She watched from the keyhole into the living room. Mama Nanny was seated with the blonde lady, talking about things that she did not quite grasp.

"I hear you have gotten married, dear. How is your new husband?" Mama Nanny asked, sipping her tea.

"He's nice enough, Nanny, but he's still… well… lacking in some more important aspects." The lady in blue said, smirking.

"Are you considering children?"

"My dear husband is as dry as two baked walnuts."

The girl made a face from the other side of the brass keyhole. What did nuts have to do with children?

"Adoption?" said Mama Nanny with a crooked eyebrow.

"I couldn't possibly," replied the lady with a slight wave. "I doubt I could try again…"

And the two became very, very quiet. It was like something wrong was said, like something that was never supposed to be spoken. The tension that suddenly appeared in the air was so thick that even she, even behind the large oak door, held her breath in suspense.

The two women in the room did not speak for so long she began to turn blue from holding her breath so long. Finally, when words were spoken she let air rush from her lips and she covered her mouth quickly, afraid she had been caught.

Luckily, it seemed that neither Mama Nanny nor the Lady had noticed her slip of cover.

"What of…?" the lady asked and fiddled with the handle of the teacup, "Did she ever write? Any word at all?"

"No, dear, unfortunately, no," said Mama Nanny with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Nanny hasn't heard anything, and neither has anyone else in the family."

"Oh," was all the lady spoke for the next few minutes before she sipped the last bit of her tea. By now, all the muffins on the platter had been eaten and the sun was getting low.

"Is she in…? It's getting a bit late." the lady asked.

"She should have been." Mama Nanny got up from the seat which was pulled up next to the small table. "Melly, where are you? Come down here!" she walked to the stairs. "We have a guest, Melena!"

But young seven-year-old Melena wasn't upstairs; she was hiding in the closet. Away from the guest and _away_ from having to socialize with said guest.

Mama looked for her, but she did not look in the place she was hidden. By the time Mama Nanny had given up, the Lady had given up too.

"It's alright," the lady said and stood from her chair. "I have to leave now, anyway. My husband is expecting me."

"I don't understand why she didn't come home, dear." Mama Nanny said. "I suppose she's late from school. Should we try again next month?"

"No, I don't think so." The lady said, which made Melena a little sad, "I… I should go. I won't bother you any longer."

"Dearie, no," Mama Nanny said, but the lady smiled and hugged her and left.

The lady never came back.

And Melena wished she hadn't been so scared and had talked to the lady.

Strangely, when she climbed into bed later that night, she realized something.

She missed the lady's eyes, the same eyes that had scared her so.

She missed them so much, she dreamt about them that very night.


	4. Lost in the Emerald City

**_Authors Note:_** This is the last chapter of Melena's Childhood. Enjoy!

* * *

Mama Nanny clapped loudly as Melena bowed on the grand stage in the Emerald Theater. She was the loudest of everyone in the entire theater. This wasn't her first dance recital, but it was the first she had done with only three people, and certainly the only one she had ever done without her instructor on the stage with her.

She was proud of herself, and she was proud that her dance had made everyone in the audience cheer, even those who had seemed less than pleased to be there when they could have been other places doing more adult things.

It made her happy to bring smiles upon people's faces, and she loved it even more when she got to dance and sing while making people happy.

The lights went out, and she moved with her group into the back stage, like they had rehearsed hundreds of times.

Unlike the hundreds of times, however, the lights backstage all blew out, and people began to scream and run about everywhere. She and her two friends got separated within the massive crowd that suddenly appeared from behind the curtains.

She should have been scared, but Mama Nanny had always told her to keep her head in times of crisis.

_"Keep calm, and find me, Nanny will protect you, my sweet."_

She took a big breath and felt around the wall. She tried not to get knocked around too badly, just until she managed to get into the halls. She could hear the clomping of thousands of shoes running all about. It was so loud she almost fell. No, no she had to stay alert, no matter how much it hurt.

It was going to be impossible to see where Mama Nanny was from all the tall people, so she looked around, and saw her way out. She grabbed onto a pole and climbed up onto the small landing which was used to lift people to the lighting stand. She looked over the crowds, and saw her Mama Nanny being pushed out of the front of the building.

Melena knew she wouldn't be able to get to the front, so she walked through the many landings and stairs and lifts to get to the emergency exit that no one seemed to notice was at the back of the theater and to the left.

She slid down the pole and lost her pretty green shawl which had gotten caught on a small hook for the ropes of the curtain, but she made it to the door and she ran out of the back way before another flood of people could rush out and trample her.

She was scared, yes, but now that she couldn't find her Mama Nanny, she was becoming less and less clear minded and she began to panic. Mama Nanny wasn't in the front of the theater, and so many were flooding the streets. Another thing her Mama Nanny had told her was never stay in the area of a mob, because it would make her a target. So, she fled, and hoped that Mama Nanny would follow the trail of sparkles that fell from her dress to the ground.

The Emerald City was large and a tad bit frightening in itself for someone as young as she. The only place she remembered passing on the way to the hotel room was a large fountain in the middle of a busy street. She thought if she stayed in one place, that maybe Mama Nanny would find her easier.

She made her way to the emerald park bench, and she rubbed her arms against the bitter cold. She tripped and fell, and she looked up in time to see a carriage rushing towards her. She froze in fear. But just before the carriage ran her over, she felt arms grab her and rip her out of the way.

She was in shock and did not speak for a moment or two. She smelled rum and beer, and she looked up at the tall man with dark skin who had saved her.

"You should be more careful," he slurred and stumbling over towards the emerald bench. "Don't wanna end up dead, do you?"

Mama Nanny had told her never to sit near a drunk, but, as she saw him, he looked sadder than he did drunk. He slumped into the bench and hunched over. She thought for a brief moment, and thought of something to make the stranger happy, after all he had saved her.

Then, it came to her.

She stood in front of him, and tapped her right foot. He glanced up at her, and she twirled and began her song. In a second, she was doing the song and dance she had done just moments before in front of hundreds of people.

It took a little while, but soon the man was laughing and clapping a beat that she sung random lyrics and swayed and leapt and spun to. She mixed the motions of rehearsal and practice with a few she simply made up on the spot.

When she was done she curtsied and the man seemed very happy.

"What is an adorable child like you doing out in the streets by yourself? Where are your parents?"

She frowned a little and sat on the bench next to him.

"I got separated from Nanny." Mama Nanny always wanted her to call her Nanny when speaking to others, it made things less confusing.

"Nanny?" the man asked. "What's your name, child?"

"I'm Melena, sir."

"Melena," the man echoed, as if he was thinking about something. It was a minute before he handed her his hand. "Hello, Melena, I'm Fiyero."

She shook his hand and shivered as the wind blew. He took off his coat and wrapped her in it.

"Let's wait for your Nanny, alright?"

Melena nodded and waited until Mama Nanny finally found her an hour later. When Mama Nanny first saw her, she rushed over and wrapped her up in a giant hug.

"Melena Larena!!" cried Nanny. "Oz you scared Nanny so much! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No Nanny, I'm alright." Melena said with a little smile. "Mister Fiyero saved me."

Mama Nanny looked up at Mister Fiyero, and she looked shocked. She put a hand to her chest and stood up with a little help from Melena.

"Fiyero, sweet Lurline, is that really you? My how you've grown!" cried Mama Nanny and hugged him, "Thank you for looking after little Melly."

Mister Fiyero and Mama Nanny talked to each other for a long time, and it was late, so Mister Fiyero was nice enough to carry her when she started to fall asleep. She was ten years old, but she still had an early bedtime.

The last thing she was aware of was when Mister Fiyero put her in her bed and Mama Nanny thanked him and led him to the door.

She slipped off into slumber after Mama Nanny's voice turned to mumbles and hushed whispers and when she felt her shoes being taken off.


	5. Into The Vinkus Part1

**_Authors Note:_** And the last update for today. If I get at LEAST 10 review's I'll sumbit the next two chapters I have written up. You know what to do! Click that button!

* * *

"Dear, Nanny knows you wanted to be in the recital, but…"

"Nanny, it's alright. I don't mind."

"But I just feel—"

"Nanny, really, I don't mind, I'll just sign up for the in one of the villages near the castle for the end of winter, that's all. Besides, it's a great chance to learn new moves and different culture." Melena smiled, and dear old Nanny had to smile back. "It's sweet that you want to find your old charge. What was her name again?"

"Elphaba," Nanny said with a small sigh. "Dear, stubborn, Elphaba, she was a handful, she was. But still, she was obedient."

"How does that work?" Melena giggled and held tightly onto the side of the wagon they rode in. Everyone else was in the small curtained compartment behind them in the long caravan they traveled with through the Vinkus.

Nanny had gotten word from a man named Crope that her old charge, a Miss Elphaba Thropp had taken care of their friend Tibbett during his dying days at the Cloister of Saint Glinda. Apparently, she had run away from school, a college called Shiz, to live a life of exile or some nonsense and she had left her sister all alone. Although it sounded horrible, Nanny didn't seem that upset, and so, Melena did not feel anything bad towards the woman whom she had never met.

She did, however enjoy to listening Nanny's stories and even some of Shell's stories of what he had learned of the woman who was his sister.

She listened to Nanny go on and on about the girl's in Shiz, how there had been three, Elphaba, a girl named Galinda who was now Glinda the Good—Melena was shocked to hear that Nanny had helped care for a celebrity—and Nessarose, the rather bitter woman with no arms who used to often come around and made time at home almost unbearable.

It was weeks on the path to the Vinkus, but it wasn't as terrible as everyone had complained and moaned about it, at least not to her. She would feel all of the forest energy flow within her when night would come, and when the moon was full, and the stars at their brightest, the loud beating of hundreds of hearts, human and animal and Animal alike, did not hurt her as much as it usually did.

The moon was wonderful, and it chilled her skin, and almost seemed to make her glow, the effect made her feel special.

No one else seemed to enjoy it as much as she did, and when everyone slept, she would find a spot to dance to the unheard music of the forest, and hum a secret melody to the trees and small animals which scurried across the forest floor.

"What would you want for your birthday, my little Melly?" Nanny asked her on the day there were to arrive at the Winkie castle.

"Oh, I don't know, Nanny." Melena said. "It's just another year."

"It's your seventeenth birthday, it's a special year. You're going to be a young adult soon. Oh, Nanny remembers when you were just a little baby and couldn't even dress yourself!"

Melena was not embarrassed when Nanny spoke of her diaper days. She figured that the woman had deserved to reminisce. She had raised her and taught her everything she knew today, and let her explore and do what she wanted, plus, she was in her mid seventies and still was agile. For a woman so… mature, that is.

"I wish you would wear dresses more, though." Nanny commented suddenly.

"Oh, Mama Nanny," Melena said affectionately with a smile. "I wear dresses, but I just like pants better. I promise I won't turn into a man one night."

"You had better not."

And then Nanny continued to speak of when she had first started to act like a tomboy instead of a young lady—or rather, act like one when she didn't act like a young woman.

She listened as Nanny told her stories of when she was a child, and a young teenager and finally to how she was today. By the time she finished they had finally reached their destination and said their adieu's to the other passengers. Melena carried the trunks and valises out of the wagon and gave one last wave to the leader and the other riders.

"Good glory," Melena heard a woman cry, "it's my old Nanny!" and she turned in time to see a tall, hawk faced woman gather up her Mama Nanny in her arms.

The woman had long, black hair gathered up in a tight bun, she had dark chocolate eyes and… was… green.

And when the woman let go and stared at her oddly, she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Who is that?" the woman said in a tone that made her feel like someone had kicked her in the stomach.

"Come here dearie, let Nanny show you off." Mama Nanny said, and like a good girl, she stepped to her side. "My little Melly, this is Elphaba, say hello, dear."

"Hello," she managed.

Luckily she would not be required to say more, for Nanny and Elphaba walked off and talked amongst themselves about the past and the journey across the Vinkus. There were seven other women standing at the gate. One was incredibly fat and adorned in wonderful robes. Melena could tell she was the head of the household. The others were a bit thinner, but only the last one in the line looked anywhere near what a woman of their age group should seem, but that was not to say they were not pretty, beautiful even.

They stared at her, and although she wondered why they looked at her so, she stepped forward, put her best foot forward, gave them each a kiss on the hand—to which they blushed—and greeted them in a purely gentlemanly way.

It was obvious they were confused as to wither she was a woman or a man, but this only added to her amusement as she moved the trunks and valises to Mama Nanny's room.

She helped dear old Nanny change and set up her room and toilet, and afterward kindly refused a separate room which was offered to her by the seven sisters.

"You look a bit green about the gills, why don't you come lay down and rest in your room?" one of the seven offered, although she didn't catch a name.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, but thank you for your concern, and I must decline the room, if you please. You see, Nanny sometimes needs help in the middle of the night; I'd rather stay with her just to know she's safe." Melly said.

"Nanny isn't a child, dearie." Nanny said, waving her cane a bit towards the door, "take the room."

"But Mama…"

"If Nanny need's you, Nanny will call you. You'll come running, I know that."

Although she was nervous leaving Nanny all by her lonesome, she was a bit more nervous about _being_ alone in a strange castle with seven strange women who seemed a bit too keen to learn new things about her—amusing as it was.

By the time things had settled and Nanny was ready to be social, it was dinner and everyone had been seated. There were three children that she could see, two boys and a girl. She assumed that they must be one of the seven sister's children. They seemed well behaved, at least in front of guests, but there was a feeling that had her a bit on edge. She didn't feel three children's energy, she felt four, but she did not see another. Although it unnerved her, she remained quiet throughout the night.

Dinner passed with conversation bouncing back from Nanny to the seven sisters to Elphaba and back again. Melena listened carefully and ate what was placed in front of her with no complaints.

Finally, the time for sleep had come, and the children clomped off to their rooms, as did Elphaba and the seven sisters.

Melena couldn't sleep that night, not only because the mice in the wall kept beating in her ear, but because of the very faint beating of a child's heart filled her head, and she could not silence it for the life of her.


	6. Into The Vinkus Part2

**_Authors Note:_** Yes I used quotes from the book. No, they are not mine, well most of it is, but some aren't.

I don't own Wicked.

GIMME REVIEWWWWWWWWWS please?

* * *

Melena rose from her bed the next morning with dark bags under her eyes. She could hear the beating grow fainter and fainter, and this did not sit well with her.

_The gentle splashing of water,_

_The faint trickling of droplets falling_

_The creek of metal chains_

_In the fishwell_

_Look in the fishwell_

Finally she could not take it any longer, and she threw on the same clothes from the day before. She rushed out of her bedroom door and through the halls she had never seen, but somehow knew so well, outside into the harsh cold air and around the small rocks and grass, to the well which haunted her.

She lifted the lid, and peered down.

Thu-thump

Thu-thump

Thu-thump

Thu-….thump

Thu-…thump

The beating was growing ever fainter, and she felt a rush of adrenaline full her senses. There was a boy in the fishwell! Without regard, she jumped into the well, wrapped her arms around the unconscious child, and pulled them both up using the metal chains on the bucket.

She gasped and coughed when she carried the boy out of the well into the castle. The two children from the night before saw her, and she saw them, and she vomited up dinner just barely turning her head in time to miss the child in her arms. Melly placed her fingertips on the boy's forehead. He jolted, and relaxed, and she looked to the two children.

"Get help," was all she said before she placed him on the basement's butcher block.

-------------------

Sarima, her sisters and Elphie had been the ones Irji and Nor had ran and gotten. They all had ran down the stairs to the basement and saw the new guest pushing the arms and legs as in sync as she—or he—was able.

"Don't just stand there, go get Nanny! Miss Sarima, come help me, push his abdomen, the rest of you get blankets." snapped Melly.

They had saved Liir's life, but only just barely. Nanny and Melly had done most of the work; they worked together as a team better than anything they had seen before. They knew what to do without even having to speak, and it was a miracle that they had allowed the others to help at all.

When Nanny had found out that the boy had nowhere to sleep, she was furious, and the guest with her seemed even more furious.

"Barbarians, the lot of you!" snapped Nanny.

For which no one in Kiamo Ko ever forgave her.

It was later decided that instead of Nanny sleeping on the floor that Liir would get the bed from Melly's room and Melly would sleep on a small cot.

"How did you know Liir was in the fishwell?" Sarima had asked later after Melly had changed from wet clothes.

To which Melly answered in the vaguest manor possible, "I just did."

Later that day the young boy, Manek, died. An icicle fell and crashed into his skull. The women were devastated, but Six could not help but notice that Nanny had looked to Melly, who had shook her head softly and closed her eyes.

The loss of a child was great, but the loss of what could have been their tribe's only hope, was so much greater.

On that, accusations and fanciful thoughts of the waterlogged boy had been announced, about him being the half sibling to the other children, and other such nonsense.

The seven sisters felt the great depression, Sarima more than the others, understandably. When she had gone to her chapel, she was shocked by a voice from an unwelcome visitor.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Melly had said and placed a single, black, faded flower in Sarima's hand. "I don't think it will help much, but he died without pain."

For a reason that the Dowager Princess could not place, she felt the tiniest bit better with Melly's condolences and somewhat odd comment, and she managed a thankful nod and respectfully, Melly left to let the mother mourn her husband and her second son.

-------

Elphaba and Nanny had time to catch up with one another after all of the excitement and sorrow of everyone else around them. They spoke of what had happened in the Colwen Grounds, and in years past, of Shell's adventures, of life that had gone by too quickly but felt far too long.

"There's something I wanted to know. Who is that boy with you?" Elphaba asked. "He sounds like a mouse."

"Oh, Melly, Melly, my dear Elphaba, Melena is no boy or man. She is a young woman." Nanny said with a hint of pride and amusement. "She'll be turning seventeen in a few months, such a good girl."

"Fine, who is _she?_"

"There's question that has been on Nanny's mind for quite some time," said Nanny, whose mind had a marvelous knack of selective hearing. "Is Liir your son?"

Elphaba blanched and shuddered as if someone had stripped her naked, tied her in ropes and forced her to stand atop the snow covered mountains as punishment for some horrible, unspeakable crime. "It's not a question I can answer," she said sadly.

"You needn't keep anything me, dearie. Remember, Nanny was nursemaid to your mother too, and a more outgoing, sensual woman I have yet to meet. Convention didn't bind her, not in youth nor in married life."

"I don't think I want to hear about this."

"Then let's talk about Liir. What in blazes can you mean, you can't answer a simple question like that? Either you conceived him and bore him, or you didn't. As far as I know in this world there are no other stories." But Nanny stopped, as if that statement wasn't entirely true.

Before Elphaba could speak, there was a loud clatter and shatter and_ thump_ from across the orchard. Nanny looked over simply, and only the slightest concerned.

"Melly my dear, have you finally broken your leg?" called Nanny.

"Mama Nanny it's just an expression!" the strained voice of a young woman, Melena, called back. "And I'm okay!"

Elphaba looked towards the voice strangely but only looked back to her Nanny when the sounds of footsteps completely vanished. "Did that girl just call you "Mama"?"

"It's a little habit from when she was young. I must admit, I'm flattered by the name, she doesn't use it all that often now-a-days." Nanny sucked on a hard candy and turned her old eyes towards the green woman who she knew all too well, and yet, not at all. "Now, about that boy, Liir…"

Elphaba huffed and fixed her hat, which was already straight, so it tilted to the right.

"The only remark about it I will ever make is this; when I first went to the mauntery, under the kind offices of Mother Yackle, I was in no state to know what was happening to me, I spent about a year in a deathly sleep. It's just possible I brought a child to term and delivered it. I was another full year recovering. When I was first assigned duties, I worked with the sick and the dying, and also with abandoned children. I had no more congress with Liir than with any other of several dozen brats. When I left the mauntery to come here, it was under the condition that I would take Liir with me. I didn't question the instruction—one doesn't question the instructions of superiors. I have no motherly warmth toward the boy"—she gulped, almost like she was second guessing herself if this was true—"and I don't feel as if I've ever gone through the experience of bearing a child. I don't quite believe myself capable, in fact, although I'm willing to concede that this may be simply ignorance and blindness. But that's all there is to say about it. I'll say no more, and no more will you."

"Have you an obligation to be motherly to him then, despite the mystery?"

"The only other obligations I'm under are the ones I assign to myself. And that, Nanny, is that."

"Yes, it is just that, isn't it?" Nanny said harshly. Elphaba looked at her dear Nanny in surprise.

"Nanny?" asked Elphie in a voice she had not used in years, it felt alien to her.

"You have no responsibility to anyone, is that it? Well. Have it how you will. But if you think I came here to raise yet another generation of Thropps, forget it. Nanny is in her senility now, remember, and happily so." And Nanny turned and walked away with her cane. She did not speak to Elphaba for the rest of the week.

But, Elphaba noted that dear old Nanny tended to Liir more lovingly than the other children, and Elphaba registered it with shame, for she also saw how willingly Liir responded to Nanny's attention.


	7. Into The Vinkus part3

**_Authors Note:_** Here you go! Another one for today, I hope you're happy. I wonder if anyone know's where this is going??

* * *

_"Good evening, Ma'am," had said the mail man with a tip of his hat._

_"Oh, hello, sir," had said she, the lady of the house. When she had answered the door, she had expected her husband to be on the other side. She had been surprised at finding the late delivery instead._

_"Special delivery," said he, and he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a shiny green envelope, "must be important."_

_"Thank you," said she as she handed him his tip. The mail man tipped his hat in thanks, then turned and left for his next delivery. She closed the door absentmindedly as she stared at the green envelope that had arrived._

_Curious, she had thought. I didn't expect anyone to throw a party in the middle of winter._

_But when she opened the envelope, the invitation inside was not that of a sociable event, nor of a charity auction, it was for a dance recital. Normally, this would not have surprised her—she often received such invitations, even from the Vinkus. But when she saw the names of the three lead dancers listed, her heart leapt into her throat and formed a painful lump._

The moment she had gotten that invitation, she knew it was a sign. She needed to tell what had been hidden for so long. She needed to go. She needed to be there.

She felt it in her very soul.

This was her second chance to reveal herself, to explain what had transpired, to see if she could ever be forgiven. This was her last chance to see if she had a chance to be a friend, if not what she wished for.

She had packed that very minute. There was no doubt or second guesses in her mind. She knew what she would do, and she knew how risky it would be, and she knew if her husband discovered, that he would divorce her and tarnish her name. She didn't care.

She had lost the two most important things in her life so long ago, that she had given up hope of ever being truly happy. Now, oh Oz, now she had a chance to regain a piece of her shattered heart!

Her husband insisted she stay, for he thought she was leaving for some political meeting of this or that, but she left the next morning.

She didn't leave a note, which was very much against her husband's rules.

Still, she didn't care or notice.

She was going into the Vinkus, to ask forgiveness of the one she had given up on when she was so young… all those years ago.

It was too risky to travel as she was accustomed, so she arranged a very small and modest caravan to take her into the wilderness. They traveled for days upon days, for since they were such a small wagon they could not carry many supplies at once, lest the lonely two skarks pulling them tire.

For all the time they traveled, she continuously read the silver invitation over, and over, and over. Her smile never wavered, nor did her nervousness or fear, but the joy she felt was far too great for the fear to trouble her.

When asked where she was headed, she would answer in a disguised voice, but that did not fool the driver or other passengers. But, they respected and humored her and pretended not to know who she was, much to the woman's delight.

One night, as they were camped, the woman met with another young girl who was traveling with them. She was pregnant and alienated from her father in the Emerald City, and was heading into the wilderness to find some of her other kin who would be more understanding.

The woman had been shocked. This girl had to have been just 15, much younger than she had been when she had gotten 'into trouble.'

_"I know what you're going through," the woman had said after the shock had gone, and she placed a hand over the girl's shoulder. "It'll be okay, I promise. Do you plan to keep the baby?"_

_"I don't know," the girl spoke in fear. "If I do my father wont speak to me, if I don't, my other family won't speak to me or offer protection. Either way I'm disowned."_

_"You must decide for yourself, don't let the opinions of your family cloud your judgment." the woman said softly. "I made the worst decision of my life because of my family and my own fear. Had I known then what I know now, I would have taken disownment and kept the only thing I had left of my dear love…"_

And that was all she would say on the matter.

Later, the girl had decided she would end the pregnancy when they reached the next village and return home, and that failed and the child came out, she would give it to another family. The woman had no ill feelings towards this, for it was the girl's choice and only hers and she had not known the girl who was just a child herself for long.

There was one other woman who was close to delivery, who was the wife of the driver. It was their second child. The first had already entered a boarding school in Gillikin.

In the privacy of the late hours of night, when all were asleep, the driver's wife would go on and on about her aches and joys and fears, and the woman would simply lay by her side and listen to her ramblings when no one else would. Secretly, the woman found it comforting to hear the advice and complaints of a mother, it made her feel like she would know what to expect when she reached the nearing Vinkus village, where she would stay until the day of the recital.

She became good friends with the only two females on their stretch of travel, and during their last days together she learned more about them then even knew about herself. She looked forward to inviting them down to her home in the Emerald City for a Lurlinemas party, or perhaps New Years.

But, sadly, that would not come to pass.

The final day of their travel, the weather had been as close to heaven as possible. The sun was shining bright and the snow was in manageable soft heaps. The young girl had enjoyed kicking out her legs and knocking the snow of its mounds, and then pulling her feet back into the wagon and giggling as the snow melted on her warm pale skin. The driver's wife had been very happy to make a snow man while parked to repair a loose wheel. Even the woman in her dark cloaks had shed her disguise to bathe in the dazzling warm sunlight.

But, midday, tragedy struck.

All the snow had completely melted. The sky roared at them, and the clouds above their heads darkened. Soon, wind and rain and hell descended upon them. The wind smashed against their wooden fortress, the rain pounded against the ground, mud encased the wheels and bolts and loosened them.

Clouds crashed in the heavens, and lightning struck down the trees around them. Trees fell, fire rained down on them. The wheels rolled too fast, the skarks could not stop, and the tree could not miss its target.

The last thing she heard was terrified screams, whispered prayers, and then…

She heard her own screams of pain ring in her ears.

Then everything… went… black…


	8. New Feelings Part 1

**_Authors Note:_** Second part is coming up. If I get ten more reviews I'll submit the next few chapters.

* * *

Six had been terribly bored. There had been nothing to do, and quite honestly, with the death of the nephew who had been the hope to breed another Fiyero, or even better, it caused her to see the whole world a shade of gray she had previously been unaware of.

There was nothing to do at all. Even spying on the new guest did not feel as intriguing as before, and it partially infuriated her. That was the whole reason for guests to arrive, to be a source of entertainment for their dreary lives. For a moment, she felt resentment towards Nanny and the young man—or woman—with her, the felt resentment to Fiyero, her brother-in-law, who would often go to the Emerald City and to other fabulous places while the woman retained their duty to remain in this castle forever.

She began to hate Fiyero as she hated this life most only dreamt of. She hated this castle with all she had and all she knew, and she found that this feeling did not dissipate as the hours wore on, but only grew like a flame fueled by the wind. It grew higher and hotter and wild. Her screams of anguish died in her throat, and her tears of boredom and hatred dried in her eyes.

Six spun about wildly in rage, her hands gripped her hair, and she croaked a long, hollow groan into the air.

Just as she was about to consider destroying the suit of traditional armor which decorated the hall, she heard a loud thump and crash within the room that the strange guest stayed. Intruded, and finding that this was the best thing that had happened the entire day, she carefully tip-toed to the doorway and opened the door just a crack.

She watched as the guest, called "Melly" moved about the rather small room. Melly moved about the room in a series of swift, smooth motions and spins. It was graceful, and beautiful, and unique. Six had never seen anything like it before, and she found herself watching more intently, her eyes begging to see more.

But when Melly attempted to lift a pant-covered leg to complete a move, the dancing ended as the guest tripped and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Some of the guest's belongings fell onto the floor, and Melly hurried to clean up the mess.

It was obvious that the quarters were too small and crowded to do any sort of dance routine inside of its walls. Six watched in slight amazement as the guest stood up, breathed and tried again. Over and over the guest would fall, clean, and try again, and Six had to grimace as she thought of the bruises that had to have been appearing all over that covered body.

About the forty-fifth time poor Melly crashed to the floor, and this time broke open one of the boxes, Six decided to help, but before she could speak, she was surprised to hear Melly's voice.

"I don't mean to sound ungenerous for you allowing my Nanny and I to stay, but might I ask the reason you've been watching me for so long?" Melly asked without looking at her. For a reason she could not place, possibly from being without a good strong man to hold her in so long, she felt shudders run through her body at the sound of the guest's voice.

"I was… curious." Six replied.

"About…?" Melly glanced her way.

"What you were doing." Six felt embarrassed, a feeling she was not acquainted with, "with your feet."

"Dancing, you mean?" Melly smiled. Oz why was that grin so… charming?

"Yes. I've never seen anything like it before, it was… invigorating." Six walked further into the room, and she barely noticed as Melly stood up quickly and attempted to move back. "Where did you learn that?"

"I was taught some, and I choreographed some on my own, or integrated different moves from other things." Melly said.

"Like what?" Six asked in curiosity.

"Oh… well, for example… um…" Melly seemed flustered when Six moved closer. "I couldn't show you here, but I actually used some of the moves in the fighting forms of the Scrow, used early in their history. In another dance I use several steps similar to the wedding ceremony dances of your people." And then Melly stopped short, as if this mention would offend Six.

But Six was not offended, she was only more intruded.

"Come, we have a dueling room that has been empty for ages, come show me." Six grabbed Melly's hand, and suddenly, she didn't care of Melly was a man or a woman. This new guest was different and unique, and downright charming, and that was more than enough for her to have an instant liking to young Melly.

For the rest of the day, they talked and Melly showed Six how to dance different modern Ozian dances, while Six showed Melly how to perform more traditional ancient Arjiki dances. The two had a grand old time, and while they didn't dance, they talked. They talked about Oz, about dance, about each other. They talked about everything and nothing. Anything would do, and anything did do, and it continued for weeks.

Even though they did not tire of talking, eventually, in no time at all, they had run out of things to say. At that time, they had learned almost everything about each other, and had gained from the others past experiences.

They felt content with one another, and they respected each other. They were friends, and neither doubted that. But, there was a soft nagging that tugged both of their hearts about the other; a nagging of something that neither of the women were ready—or aware enough—to accept.

Dear old Nanny had seen the two together, and she knowingly grinned when no one looked, and acted none the wiser to the two young women.

The six sisters noted as their sister, Six, continued to act more and more strangely around the guest.

Six, although she had learned almost everything about Melly, still was not sure if the guest who was now her savior from boredom, was male or female. And curiously, for some reason, her natural bluntness would all but fade every time the opportunity arose to ask.

But during this night's dinner, Six had decided that she would once and for all ask, no matter how her cheeks flushed or how much she stammered or how much she felt like she would die from embarrassment.


	9. New Feelings Part 2

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry if it's a little scattered, that's kind of what I was going for but I guess some people don't like it. Anyway, Ten reviews get you all another few chapters.

SO, come on guys! I think you know what you get if you stay tune *wink*

* * *

During this night's dinner, Melena was thinking about the newly found feelings that had risen in her chest and stomach when she thought or saw Six, the young woman and youngest sister of the seven that had become her friend within these past weeks.

It was strange and she had never felt anything like it before. It actually frightened her, for even when she wasn't near her, she had started to be able to feel Six's energy and every heart beat. She did not know why, and every night, she would be lulled to sleep by the soft beating.

Another curious thing; when they would dance together, she could swear that she heard Six's heart race even faster than what a dancing woman's heart should beat, but she assured herself that this was simply in her imagination. But something she could not dismiss was the high energy boost when Six would come closer to her, and dance with her almost pressed against each other.

_Perhaps I should keep my distance for a while,_ Melly thought as she continued to eat her thin slice of chicken. _In the mean time, I should look at the poultries energy to see if it's sick, these birds are so thin it's ridiculous! _

The lightning struck outside the castle's large windows, and the whole table shook. Every one seated there jumped and held their chest or cup tightly.

"What a nasty storm," Two commented.

"The worse of the season," Three added.

"I hope the trees don't fall near the castle, I'd hate to have to waste good rope on dragging a pile of firewood off the west tower." Five muttered.

"Even all of us moving it wouldn't be able to move it," Four said, and sipped her tea.

"Perhaps you could use a spell in that book of yours," Six said to Auntie Witch—as Melly had discovered the hard way to always call Elphaba—with a grin.

"Ha! You wish." Auntie Witch mumbled and ate the green leaves on her plate, a small salad.

Another flash of lightning tore through the halls and several of the candles seemed to flicker out in fear of the all too powerful heat from the sky. The seven sisters, Nanny and Auntie Witch continued their conversation, and Melly attempted to listen, but as another flash of lightning ripped through the sky, a different sound ripped through her ears; a horrible, blood piercing scream.

Melly gasped loudly and held her sides, she keeled over in pain and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She felt energy around her vanish or grow weak, she felt beings die. She felt death, and those courting death.

She had felt this before, when she had visited her Nanny in the hospital, she felt as the old woman in the bed next to her slipped from life into death's eternal slumber. She saw it. She saw the wind come and energy leave the old woman, and it had scared her.

But, it wasn't like this, it wasn't so powerful. She had not known that woman's energy before, but this, oh, this feeling.

She knew this.

She _knew_.

A flash of an image flickered in her brown eyes.

There was fire, a destroyed wagon, dead bodies.

And under a large board, laying motionless, nearing death was…

Something, someone… she knew.

Melly stood up quickly as another stab of pain shot through her, and she screamed.

Nanny had been the first to look at her in concern, Six the next. All the others looked at her as if she were a madwoman, and she was, for who would be able to feel death but a madwoman?

"Melly, what is it?"

Melly's throat was on fire as were her arms and legs. God, the fire was so hot! She began to sweat, and her body twitched. What was this? This did not happen last time she felt death, no this was different. It was much more powerful. She had to do something. She could feel them all the dying, but the one she felt the most, was the figure pinned under the board.

Melly turned and ran from the dining hall and down the halls. She released the draw bridge, and stole a horse, and jumped on while running out into the raging storm.

She could hear Nanny and Six screaming, "Melly!" But she could not stay, or stop, for she had to help those she felt slipping by the second before the fire within her devoured her from the inside out.

She rode the horse hard and fast, and she did not let it stop, even when it became spooked. She pushed it the hardest she could, until she saw them. She jumped from the horse and calmed it the best she could so it wouldn't run. She looked about the bodies that littered the ground. The wagon was half destroyed; the other held a charred body.

She cursed the horse for being so slow, and she cursed herself for not reacting faster. She felt the remaining energy, and although she felt guilt, she only placed on the horse those with the most energy left.

But the fire! The fire! It was reaching her fingertips now.

Melly spun about and quickly looked for the image she had seen in her vision, and there, under the destroyed wagon she found it; the top of a blond haired head, surrounded by burning wood. With speed she did not know she possessed, fueled by the adrenaline of endangerment, she ripped the wooden planks off of the woman, and ignored her burning hands.

The rain pounded against her skin, and the mud began to suck her in. She lost her shoes, but she was able to lift the somewhat small woman into her arms. She quickly hurried to the horse, which was getting to the point of running away with the almost lifeless corpses. She held onto the mane, and as fast as she could, positioned the body of the blond woman behind the body of the man and the girl who was loosing energy the fastest.

She knew the horse could not carry her weight added to the other three bodies, so she ran as fast as she could in front of it in the mud, hoping that she would not slip and loose hold of the horse.

By powers unknown she managed to get to the castle without loosing the bodies, unfortunately, on the way the young girl's energy had totally vanished, as did the smaller energy which Melly had sensed within her belly. But she could not focus on that now; she had to attempt to save the ones who could be saved.

When they reached the draw bridge, which the seven sisters had not closed, why, she didn't know but at this point she didn't very much care. She carried the body of the blond woman into the castle as the horse followed with the corpse and the man who felt stable.

"Nanny!" she screamed.

The group that met her was shocked at what she held in her arms, but none were as shocked as Auntie Witch, who paled at the sight.

Auntie Witch breathed a name, but no one heard her.

Nanny ordered Five, Three and Six to bring in the horse and put the soaking man and girl in front of the fire. Nanny looked at her, but Melly shook her head.

_The girl is lost._

Nanny and Melly quickly tended to the man, and bandaged his wounds; they let the sisters' strip and change them, to all but Sarima and Six's delight.

But now it was time to tend to the blond. Melly cursed as she felt the woman's energy had gotten fainter and she quickly attempted to save her life. They felt her pulse, they pushed her chest, they breathed into her, but, the energy faded away.

When Melly sat back in defeat, Nanny sighed deeply, and raised the white blanket over the blonde's head… but when she did, Melly felt as Auntie Witch's heart broke and her soul screamed.

Melly wanted to cry, she felt as though a part of her had just died by not being able to save this woman. She went to turn… but then…

_A spark_

Melly saw the spark.

The spark of life; the energy that would swirl within the very soul and mind, it was faint, but it was _there. _

Melly motioned wildly to Nanny, who, bless her, was a bit slow at first, until Melly growled and motioned to the body then to the group that was now finished the man and huddled watching the scene. Nanny blinked then her mouth formed an O, and she then stood up with her cane and shooed everyone out.

"Out, out, out! Nanny can't work with all this riffraff!" she yelled, and closed the large doors after the last woman had finished muttering an offended remark. Only after the doors were closed and Nanny had nodded her approval, did Melly make a move.

The spark was so faint it was possible this would not work. But it had to, it _had_ to.

Melly took out two fingers on each hand, and placed one on the blond woman's forehead and one over her abdomen. The body jolted and shook, but remained still after. She replaced her fingers, and again the body jolted and shook, but then remained still. Melly practically sobbed in desperation, and Nanny whispered.

"Melena, you can't save everyone,"

"I… have… to…"

"Melly…"

"I HAVE TO!"

And Melly pushed her fingers hard into the skin, and she used her own energy to boost the power. Both their bodies shook and jolted, and Melly's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She could hear Nanny crying out to her to stop, she could hear the doors bursting opened, but there was one sound that caused her to stop, and one sound only, the sound of the blond woman's heart beating once again.

She smiled in relief and her vision returned.

And she fell unconscious.


	10. New Feelings Part 3

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry, only one chapter this time. Hopefully, another eight reviews will get you two more?

* * *

By Oz, what was _she_ doing here? How had she come here?

Why had she been injured?

What happened to her?

What did that Melena girl do to bring her back?

Who _was _that girl?

So many questions ran through Elphaba's mind as she watched the still form of the blond woman which lay on a bed in the otherwise empty room.

When she had first seen the top of that blond head, she knew exactly who it was. Glinda Upland Chuffrey, formally known as Glinda the Good, Her old school and roommate, her old friend, her old lover.

Truth be told; she had not thought once about the woman in several years, it felt as though she had never known the Good Witch. But the second—no—the instant she saw her again, drenched in rain and smothered in ash, every lost flutter and every missed yearning and all the fear and all the horror came rushing from core. It was over powering, and frightening.

When she saw Nanny lifting the blanket over her face, damn it all, she felt a _soul _in her, a soul that twisted and screamed as her heart shattered.

But still, when she had heard Nanny crying and burst down the door, and she saw as Glinda and Melena jolted, then as the blond gasped for air and the girl fall, she did not feel all of the pieces go back together.

If she had felt guilt and the need to ask forgiveness for her affair from Sarima—for just a second—she that she was obligated to beg Glinda for forgiveness.

How foolish was she!

_"Glinda didn't hold out for me, I have no obligations to her!" s_he thought bitterly, but a part of her twisted.

Elphaba glared across the room at Glinda. Oh, how dare she come here? What business did she have to venture here while she was asking forgiveness for Fiyero and hers infidelity, how dare she?

It was impossible for her to demand answers from an unconscious woman, but needless, she spoke.

"What are you doing here, Glinda?"

No answer.

"Why couldn't you have stayed away?"

The window creaked.

"What were you doing traveling in such a horrible storm?"

A mouse in the wall pattered about.

"Why isn't he with you? That damn husband of yours."

An owl hooted.

"Why were you hurt so badly, what happened to you?"

A tree outside moaned.

"Who was that man with you?"

A branch fell.

"And that girl?"

The clouds crashed and lightning filled the sky with a great _CRACK!_

"What did that girl do to save you?"

But there was no answer, just as she knew there wouldn't be.

"Why are you here…?"

Elphaba lowered her head and screwed her eyes shut. She was only ready for silence, but then…

"M…Melena…"

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. Glinda's voice was horse and rough, she turned her head, but her eyes were still shut and her chest still rising and falling softly. She was speaking in her sleep.

"Melena…" Glinda breathed before slipping back into silence.

The green woman stared wide-eyed at the slumbering witch. As she heard another's name whispered on the lips she once claimed, she felt her throat tighten and her stomach sank into her feet.

"Is she awake?" a soft voice asked.

Elphaba turned quickly to the door, where a slumped Melena stood. Her hair was down, and flowing past her shoulders, she no longer wore her white shirt and men's pants, but a long blue nightgown. She looked like a picture, simple in her ways, but beautiful.

She felt disgusted by looking at her.

"Does she look awake to you?" she whispered bitterly.

"Hmm," Melena murmured and walked across the room to the bed.

Elphaba glared at the girl who had saved her ex-friend's life, and was now seated at her bedside.

_"Damn her, why is she here?"_ Elphaba thought.

The two did not speak, and they did not acknowledge each other after those few words.

Elphaba couldn't help but notice the eerie glow Melena had as the candlelight danced across her skin.

An hour passed and Elphaba stood from her seat. She hated that Glinda somehow knew this girl, she hated that the girl seemed to know Glinda, but she sighed and brushed it off.

Why should she care? She didn't love Glinda anymore.

She went to step out, but stopped when she heard a soft moan.

Soft words were exchanged between Glinda and Melena, and when Elphaba turned, she caught the blond reaching her delicate, bandaged hand to the pale cheek of the girl.

For the first time in her life, Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the West, felt the cold, painful stab of… jealousy.


	11. Of Dreams and Memories

**_Authors Note:_** Well, well. Only three reviews here and three on LJ.

Tsk tsk tsk, you all can do better than that.

You only get two chapters instead of the bonus one with the gelphie smut.

Ten reviews, and you get bonus and whatever chapters I have.

* * *

_"They needn't look for me, Glinda, for I'm not going to be finable."_

No.

_"…I haven't decided so I wouldn't have to lie."_

**NO!**

_"Get in this cab, don't be a fool!"_

Please… not again.

_"Hold out if you can, hold out my sweet."_

Please…

Please…

...please…

_"Elphaba, don't leave me alone like this…"_

The last thing Glinda remembered was being crushed under a flaming piece of the destroyed wagon. She remembered the smell of burning flesh, the thought alone made her want to vomit. Such a horrible smell!

The heat, the smell, the sounds, it was too much and she had fainted.

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but the next thing she knew she felt air rush into her lungs and her eyes had shot opened. Everything had been blurry and intangible, but she remembered knowing very instinctively that there had been a pressure on her forehead and abdomen that suddenly lifted, and she heard a body hit the floor next to her.

But she was so tired. Her lungs were congested and it was difficult to breath, and darkness once again settled over her.

_"Why are you here…?" _she heard a voice echo in her head.

Why _was_ she here?

She had forgotten.

No, wait, she hadn't. She knew why she was here; it all came back to her.

_Melena_

That's why she had traveled for so long.

She wanted to see her daughter, the daughter she had given to Nanny to raise, the daughter that they had agreed would know about her after she turned ten, the same daughter that would hide from her when she visited. The same daughter she forced herself to give up, the one that broke her heart when she refused to see her.

Suddenly, she could hear someone breathing. She could feel someone seated on the edge of the bed. At first she began to panic, but a soft hand over hers stilled her heart.

_"It's alright, you're okay."_

What was that? Who was that?

She opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry, but she heard as a voice spoke to her.

_"You were in a bad crash, only one of the people with you survived besides you."_

Oh no…

_"Your injuries are healing nicely… um… h-how are you feeling? Can you speak?"_

Finally, everything was back into focus, and she saw those beautiful brown eyes.

Oh, when was the last time she had seen them? Years ago, must have been. Oh, Oz, she'd gotten so big.

Despite the pain, she lifted up her hand—she had to touch her—she had to feel that she was real. Her fingertips caressed the pale skin, and for the first time she noticed the soft undertone of the skin.

"Melena," she whispered hoarsely.

"You… know my name, Your Goodness?" the girl asked.

_"Oh of course I know your name, I named you!" _she thought, but all she could do was nod slightly.

"Wait… I… have we met? I mean, I've seen you give speeches but… I…" Melena looked like she was thinking hard, and she held the hand caressing her cheek. "I… I don't know what I'm saying, I'm sorry."

Glinda's eyes watered and she felt her heart tighten.

Oh god, Melena didn't even remember her visits… it hadn't been that long, had it?

"Wait, I…" Melena's eyes widened.

Glinda smiled, and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Did you… did you visit when I was little?" asked Melena, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," she breathed. She didn't care her voice was hoarse or every time she spoke it felt like her throat was on fire. "Melena… I…"

"Don't talk, you'll hurt yourself." Melena said and gently removed Glinda's hand from her cheek.

"No, Melena," Glinda's voice was becoming more and more raspy.

"Your Goodness—forgive me—but shut up." Melena said. Glinda closed her mouth and kept quiet, but when Melena went to stand, she reached out her hand and held onto her wrist.

"N-no… don't…"

Melena looked at her, and she looked back. In that moment, they both knew that everything was revealed, just from that touch.

"M-Melena…"

"Your Goodness, forgive me, but its sleeping time." Melena whispered and put her fingers on her forehead. She felt dizzy, and her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep, and her dreams were filled with hopes and fears about the upcoming talk and memories of that night long ago.

_Her breath came out in short, rushed gasps as pain assaults all her senses. _

_Blood was gathering on her bed sheets, but she was too scared to go to the nurse._

_"Elphaba…" she sobbed under her breath. "Elphaba…"_

_Her eyes were closed tightly, and she held her breath. _

_Oz let this end._

_But it doesn't, and she screams a horrifying scream as a contraction hits and she feels the child inside her womb move toward her birth canal. She had never heard of a woman being able to feel the baby, but at that point, she was so scared she didn't care._

_Nanny opened the door quickly, and they look at each other._

_They don't need words to understand._

_The baby that had been spawned by forbidden love was about to enter the world._

_And for that sin, Glinda would suffer._

_And suffer she did._

_When the baby was born, and she held it, she is filled with joy for just a moment._

_ She feels such a rush of love, and adoration. _

_Such beautiful hazel eyes, dark brown with specks of emerald green._

_Such beautiful pale skin, such beautiful red lips._

_But the baby is snatched from her arms by Madam Morrible and handed to Nanny's waiting arms._

_"No… No… please, just a little longer." She begs._

_"So sorry, dear, but a deal is a deal," the carp-faced woman says._

_"W-what deal?"_

_"The baby… 'disappears,' no one knows, no harm done. Your parents set it up for you, wasn't that thoughtful?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Oh, but don't you want your father to speak to you again? Don't you want your family to love you again?"_

_She doesn't speak, and Morrible smiles a disgusting smirk._

_"I thought so." And Morrible leaves._

_Nanny looks at her, and she looks back with tears rolling down her face._

_But then, an idea caused the tears to stop._

_"They just want her to go… they just don't want to see her… It doesn't mean I have to lose her forever."_

_A deal is struck._

_It's sealed with the child's attachment to Nanny._

_She doesn't see her baby for almost a year, but she doesn't feel like dying anymore._

_But she misses her girls, both of them, wherever they are._


	12. Talk with Nanny

**_Authors Note:_** Well, well. Only three reviews here and three on LJ.

Tsk tsk tsk, you all can do better than that.

You only get two chapters instead of the bonus one with the gelphie smut.

Ten reviews, and you get bonus and whatever chapters I have.

* * *

Melena paced about in front of the door which held her sleeping mother—her real, true birthmother.

It was a little overwhelming, how could this be?

Of course, she knew Mama Nanny wasn't really her Mama, but, but, really, Glinda the Good?

She would have thought it impossible if she hadn't remembered her energy.

Hazel eyes closed and remembered when they looked into each other's eyes. She could feel a rush of emotions and feelings, of power and the spark of life flowing through her. She felt love, and lust, and strength and devotion, and—and so many other things. It was amazing, she could remember being surrounded by it—encased. Warm, soft and safe; she had to hold herself at the thought.

It was then she realized her conception had been special. She just knew it. She didn't know how, or why, or even who her father was, but she _knew_ that by no means was it usual.

But then again, having a witch for a birthmother, it was obvious by the start that she was of special birth.

But, she was nervous and a bit afraid at the talk that would come, and she found a mop and broom and began to clean the castle.

The more she thought about the subject, she began to become angry. Nanny had never told her that Glinda had been her mother; she had never even made a hint of it, not even when she asked.

But why?

"Melena," a voice calls.

She turns towards the voice. Dear old Nanny was seated at the dinner table and her cane is pulled to her side. "We must speak, dearie."

Melena put down her mop and broom, and then sat quietly down at the table.

She was angry, but at the same time, she was happy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Melena demanded in a weak voice.

"You kept hiding, and she thought you didn't want to know her, she didn't want me to tell you." Nanny said softly.

Melena felt ashamed, and she held herself. She hadn't hid because she didn't want to see Glinda anymore, it was because… well, she was scared of what the lady would say when she saw how she was turning from a pretty pale to an ugly…

"Melly, Nanny loves you, I just wanted you happy—we both did," said Nanny.

Melena lowered and held her head. There were so many questions swirling in her mind, but she smiled ever so slightly. She finally knew who her mother was, and it was the famous Glinda the Good.

"You won't tell me why she gave me up, will you?"

"You don't want me to, dearie."

"How do you know?"

"Dearie," Nanny said and put a hand over hers. "You know Nanny knows you better than that."

And it was true. She didn't want to hear why Glinda the Good hadn't raised her from Nanny; she wanted to hear it from the blond herself.

"How old is Miss Glinda?" Melena asked after a moment.

"Oh, well," Nanny mumbled as her old mind struggled to remember. "I'm not sure, dearie."

"It's alright." Melena said with a smile. "How old is Auntie Witch?"

"In her thirties, dearie, thirty four," said Nanny.

"Glinda went to school with her, so they're the same age about, yes?" asked Melena.

Nanny seemed to think and then nodded.

"Makes sense," said Nanny, and Melena smiled.

Poor Nanny was too old to think about things like that, but Melena didn't mind, she was happy to have been raised by her. As she sat with Nanny longer, she realized she wasn't angry with Glinda, or with Nanny, or with anyone. She had a great life with a person who loved her even though she wasn't hers, even if people who hated her lived with her too.

True, at first she didn't understand why such a famous and well off woman would give her up, but as she did the math, she realized that Glinda must have been just eighteen when she had gotten pregnant with her.

She wondered who her father was, and she wondered what kind of person Glinda the Good was in reality.

There were a lot of things she thought of, and wondered, and pondered, but only one continued to reoccur in her mind.

She didn't really know if she was going to be able to accept her as a parent just yet, but, she did want to get to know her and be her friend.

And her question was; would Glinda be able and willing to accept that?


	13. Of Memories and Nightmares

**_Authors Note:_** HOLY!

Wow you guys sure don't kid around when it's risking your intake of Gelphie, do you?

I think I have about 14 reviews! Aw, man, now I have to upload what I have so far.

Don't worry I'm working on the cliff-hanger which will be in the second chapter I upload tonight.

By the by just to stop confustion, yes most of this chapter is a memory in a dream from Elphaba's POV watching it at first, then it turns into a normal dream.

Oh and this has bad words and a dash of **smut**

Oh, and do remember although most of you know by now who Melena is, poor Elphie is totally clueless.

Fair warning, dearies.

* * *

_A tall green woman storms into the room and lets out a frustrated growl. A smaller, blond girl lies on the bed, and peers up from her fashion magazine. She sees the green woman seething, and she smiles softly._

_The green woman puts her books onto her desk with a loud thump, and she ripped her chair out and sat down violently. _

_The smaller woman says nothing, and waits until her lover is done mad-working before slipping off the bed and walking behind her. She waits a moment before wrapping her arms around her lover's shoulders and kissing just below her ear, which caused terrible, wonderful shivers to go down the green woman's spine._

_The green woman is full of frustration and lust and love, and she stood up quickly out of her chair. The blond is surprised, but she does not cry out as the taller woman pulls her close and kisses her hard._

_The taller woman wrapped her strong arms around the body of the smaller woman. The blond reaches around her neck and deepens the kiss. Their bodies press against one another, the cloth separating their flesh becoming a nuisance. Their tongues danced. Their hands wandered._

_The smaller woman gasps when her lover pushes back onto the bed._

_The taller woman grins, and she pins her blond girlfriend onto the bed as she bites the girl's sensitive nipple through her pink shirt. The blond gasps and moaned into the pillow._

_Their breaths form quickly from contented soft sighs to lust-filled moans of desire and pleasure. Slowly, clothes are shed and scatter to litter the floor about the bed. Glinda's legs are wrapped about a green waist, her eyes are half-lidded and her mouth is opened as she pants for air. She is the most beautiful thing Elphaba had seen, and her heart swells at her lover's whispers of sweet nothings._

_The pale beauty is invaded by long, slender digits. Her cries die in her throat as green lips attack her own, mercilessly. She the fight for dominance began, angel against devil, their tongues battled, and their hands assaulted the others body, inside and out. At long last, the angel surrendered, and the green devil claimed her prize._

_Skin rubbed against skin, heart on heart, breath for breath. They held each other tightly as the force of orgasm threatened to rip them apart._

_Their screams were silenced by their lover's precious lips. They were there, as vulnerable human beings, open to everything and each other, and all the feelings that transpire in their hearts. All is revealed in a capacity not possible ordinarily, and yet is always there between the two lovers. _

_The angel recovers from the lost battle, and the devil from the victory._

_"I love you so much," Elphaba murmurs into golden curls._

_Glinda smiles, for her love does not often speak such declarations aloud. _

_After a few moments of silence, Glinda manages to change their positions so her love is sitting up, her long green legs draped over the bed, and she is knelt on the bed behind her. Her hands gently caress the naked skin, and she admires the darker shade it has turned during their love-making for just a moment before kneading the tense flesh. _

_Elphaba's head leaned back in pleasure and she signed in content. She focused on the loving massage her lover was giving her, and whatever stress was left even after love-making vanished._

_ "Rough day, my love?" asks the blond girl._

_"You have no idea," replies the brunette. _

_"What happened?" Glinda moves her hands to those strong shoulders and rubs them tenderly._

_"I got called into Morrible's office," Elphaba mumbles._

_Glinda's hands still._

_"About us," Elphaba finishes._

_"What?!" cried Glinda. "She knows!"_

_"She suspects," corrected Elphaba with a sigh. "We've been careful enough that she only suspects."_

_"I-I don't understand—how? I've stayed with my 'friends,' I've acted totally normal—as I always do with you."_

_"It's me." Elphaba is ashamed of herself, and Glinda is confused._

_"What? What do you mean?" asks Glinda._

_"She's caught me 'staring off into space' and 'purchasing gifts inappropriate for a friend,' but other than that she has no proof, so she has not resided to call our parents," says Elphaba._

_"Oh Elphie… the ring…" Glinda looks slightly down at the small promise ring that Elphaba had gotten her not three weeks ago._

_"She's spying on us, why I don't know, but she is, that horrible old carp," growls Elphie._

_"Shh, it'll be fine. It's only two more years," this comment did not comfort Elphaba, so she counted on her fingers, "Not even two years, more like a year and ten months. See?" Elphaba had to smile at how adorable her girlfriend could be._

_But Glinda could see the worry in her girlfriend's eyes. _

_Silence lingered in the room for a while, and Glinda continues to massage Elphaba's back and shoulders._

_Elphaba turns, and she smiles. She leans in for a kiss, and is shocked when her lips meet air, and her body falls. _

_The room is gone, Shiz is gone… Glinda is gone._

_Elphaba is now clothed in a black old dress, her hair is tied in a tight, messy bun at the back of her neck, and her knee's feel weak._

_"Glinda," she calls, but no answer does she receive._

_She turns, and looks about her, and she finds Glinda standing by a window that had not been there before._

_"Glinda," she says softly, but finds she cannot move, "Glinda!"_

_Glinda turns, but looks right through her. Elphaba's voice dies as she watches someone else walk up to the blond and wrap their arms about her waist._

_The two look at each other, and they kiss, and their bodies meld together._

_"Get your fucking hands off of her, you slut!" Elphaba yells and fights against the force holding her legs._

_They look at her with amusement, and she looks back with hate and jealousy._

_"What do you care who she's with?" the girl says and holds Glinda closer to her, teasingly. "You left her."_

_She pales._

_"Yes, Elphie, don't you remember? You left me and decided to fuck a married man." Glinda says with a scoff._

_"You married!" Elphaba declares weakly. "I was…"_

_"Weak," Glinda spat, "weak and pathetic. Crying to him like that, acting like the victim, when it was you, **you**, who stole my heart and threw it away."_

_"I wanted to keep it… I told you to hold out... I begged you to hold out…"_

_"I'm Gillikinese, we never hold out," and Glinda turned to Melena and gripped her collar. "Now, I have this pretty little thing. She's not going to leave me, Elphie, not like you—no—she knows how good of a catch I am."_

_"Mmm," purred Melena who grabbed Glinda's hips and forced her close, "that I do."_

_Melena bit Glinda's neck, and the blonde's back arched and a low moan escaped her lips._

_"Yes, right there." Glinda moaned and wrapped her arms around Melena's back and clawed the flesh there._

_"Stop it…" demanded Elphie, but her voice was weak and she fell to her knees, "stop it."_

_Why did it hurt so much to see her old lover in another's arms?_

_"You can fuck who you want I'll fuck who I want." Glinda hissed at her._

_"I wanted forgiveness, I wanted to be forgiven for him," Elphaba felt her throat tighten at the admission and her eyes sting, but no tears did fall. "I wanted her forgiveness, and after her, I wanted yours."_

_But Glinda didn't seem to hear, she was too busy being lost in the touch of her new lover._

_"I can't understand you, Elphaba." Melena murmured as Glinda melted into her touch and moaned. "I just can't understand why you'd leave such a pretty little slut."_

_Elphaba felt the weakness give way to anger._

_"Don't you dare talk about her that way!" screamed Elphaba._

_It seemed Glinda could not hear them, or perhaps she was so desperate to have someone to hold her that she didn't listen? _

_Melena removed Glinda's clothing piece by piece, and as each article fell to the ground, Elphaba's face turned greener and greener with white hot, jealous, rage._

_"Get your hands off of her." Elphaba warned._

_No one would touch Glinda in the way she used to. No one._

_"Or what?" smirked Melena. _

_Her power came back, and she stood up, tall and angry and proud and strong. She was in front of Melena in a flash, and her hands reached and clamped around that swan-like neck. They fell to the ground and Elphaba held her down._

_"I'll kill you!" she hissed, but Melena only laughed in between gasps of air, which made her angrier._

_"No matter what you do to me, she'll never forgive you." Melena said cruelly. "She will never love you again."_

Elphaba awoke with a jolt and a muffled scream. She fell out of bed, and she hit her head, and she writhed on the floor in agony. The images of the two still burned in her mind, and tears fell from her eyes and burned the skin to disgusting black and purple wounds.

Glinda would never forgive her.

Glinda would never love her again.

And it was terribly foolish of her to have secretly hoped otherwise.

Elphaba managed to reach for the bed and pull herself up, she looked out the window and her heart broke.

There, in the orchard sat Melena and Glinda, and they were conversing with each other over tea. She saw how Melena smiled, and how Glinda laughed, and how they held hands from across the table.

And as she saw it, and as she felt the hatred and jealousy build up in her—even stronger than her guilt of her affair had been—she made a silent vow, right then and there.

She would do whatever she could to keep them apart.

But—she wondered why in the world she felt this way.

And then, she realized a horrible truth.

She was still in love, and…

"I want her back…"

And that was that.


	14. The Talk part 1

**_Authors Note:_**

I suppose techniqually this chapter should have came first but oh well.

Enjoy while I get on writing part two of this (I had hoped to do it all in one shot but you guys just outdid me in how fast you reviewed! Wheew! I need to start another couple after this part too just to keep up!)

* * *

Melena had gone early into Glinda's room every day for a week. The blond woman was recovering much faster than she had expected, but then again, she hadn't thought her energy-therapy would actually work—she had only ever read about the practice, and had only seen it once.

She was by no means a master healer and many of Glinda's injuries still lingered and she remained in bandages, but she was in less pain, and really that's all that concerned to the brunette.

But, she had been a little less than encouraging when the blond wanted to have their talk outside.

"Your Goodness—"

"Call me Glinda, please, at least…"

Melena gulped softly, and breathed a nervous sigh. "Glinda… I don't think it's such a good idea for you to walk, your injuries are still healing."

"I won't have this talk with you in such a small room—I won't be able to keep my head," said Glinda. "I need to breath."

"You fly around in a bubble, but you can't talk in a simple bedroom?" Melena said, but not unkindly.

"What can I say, I'm a blond," but Glinda grinned, and she smiled sweetly when she heard Melena giggle. Oh, such a beautiful voice her daughter had. She never wanted to be without it again, but she had to calm herself and take it slow. Everything was still up in the air, and nothing was set in stone as to whether Melena would want to see her or not after they parted ways from this castle.

"Alright, alright, but I don't want you to walk."

"Dear, I hate to say this, but do you know how I move that bubble around?"

"How?" asked Melena with her eyes fill of curiosity.

"Walking." said Glinda with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Melena was dumbfounded.

"Completely," and Glinda giggled a bit. "Well, it's more like steering with my feet at times."

"Well, alright then," and Glinda let out a surprised gasp as Melena reached under her and lifted her up into her arms. "I'll carry you until we figure this little problem out… wow…"

"What? Am I hurting you? Put me down." Glinda said in a rush, afraid she had hurt her daughter.

"No, no, its fine—I'm just surprised, how much do you weigh?" Melena asked. Glinda was surprised at the question and blushed.

"100 pounds—I've unfortunately gained some weight over the holidays." Glinda made a face. "Bleh, I'll turn into a pig soon."

"Oh god, you sound like the girl's at my school." Melena said with a smile as she carried Glinda out of the room. "_I'm fat, I'm fat,_ they say, and if a breeze rolls in they fall over."

"Oh… could I ask something?" Glinda asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"Yes Your—"

"Glinda,"

"Sorry. Yes, Glinda?"

"Would you mind…" but she couldn't ask, and she felt embarrassed.

"Sure," Melena said with a little smile. "I guess I can tell you about myself."

Glinda was thankful her daughter could seem to read her mind at that point. And so, as they walked to the apple orchard Melena told her estranged mother a bit about herself. She told of how she loved to dance, and sing and perform for people. She told her about her knack for learning quickly, she told her about how terrible she was at cooking, and she told her about how she loved to clean when she was bored or nervous to keep herself occupied.

"Do you have many friends?" Glinda asked as they reached the orchard.

"No, but not out of inability, I just find most girls my age vexing and annoying. I do have three good friends though. I haven't seen them in a bit. Honestly, I miss them." Melena said as she gently sat Glinda down on a stone chair.

"Are they girls?" asked Glinda as she got comfortable in her seat, and decided to use her magic to settle the mood, a bit. "Do you drink tea?"

"Yes, thank you, only one lump of sugar please. But, no, only one is a girl, I grew up with her and I've known her since I was small. The other two are boys I met four years ago on the sports team in my school." Melena sat down on the other stone chair across from Glinda and watched in amazement as Glinda murmured a spell and made two china cups appear and then a tea pot which hovered in the air and poured them both hot tea. Melena giggled when the tea pot twirled and changed into a sugar holder with small arms, and put two lumps in Glinda's tea and one in hers before vanishing all together. "That's amazing."

"Pssh, that's nothing. We learned to do that second week of Miss Greyling's magic classes—of course, half of us just made the china explode." And she had a blush on her cheeks that let Melena know that she was a part of the half that had the unfortunate experience of being rained on by pieces of charred china.

"I see." Melena giggled and smiled.

They talked for a while longer, comfortably. The long years of absence seemed not to matter to either woman. It was amazing, really, how at ease they felt with each other. However, there was a nagging in both of their minds. They both knew that there were many questions that floated in the air, which needed answers—and even if they did not like it—that _would_ be answered by the other.

When they had settled with each other fully, the nervousness washed over both their souls. It was now. They could feel it. The moment of truth had come, and there was no stopping it now.

"Tell me why you gave me up." Melena asked softly, a plea that broke Glinda's already fragile heart.

"Do you really want me to tell you? Are you sure?" Glinda asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." Melena replied.

Glinda took a breath and nodded. The moment had come, and she had known for years it would, in one way or another. She would have to tell about how her lover had abandoned her, and how in her fright she had given her to Nanny, in hopes of one day finding her again.


	15. The Talk part 2

**_Authors Note:_**

I have realized, thanks to referring to my trusty, somewhat dusty, WICKED novel--and also from something pointed out by a friend--I made a tiny mistake on the ages.

So, to clear things up;

Glinda was eighteen when she was pregnant and when she gave birth to soon after turn nineteen.

At the terrorist attack (not the one that killed Fiyero,) Glinda and Elphaba were twenty-seven, and Melena had just turned ten.

And now they are thirty-four going on thirty-five, and Melena is sixteen turning seventeen.

Now that that is all cleared up and stuff, on with the story!

* * *

The birds stopped chirping, and Killyjoy trotted up to the two women, and curled up by Melly's feet, and even though she couldn't remember seeing the dog before she scratched his ear briefly before sitting back up and looking at Glinda.

Glinda looked at her hands. It was obvious to Melly that she was thinking of the best way to tell her without making it sound like she was too much trouble to keep.

"Glinda," Melly said and placed her hand over the blonde's. "Tell me the truth, don't hide anything or sugarcoat it. I can handle it."

The comforting tone chilled Glinda to the bone; no girl so young should be able to have that tone of voice. But, she smiled and nodded.

"Alright… well… for you to understand why I did what I did… I'd have to start from the beginning."

"We have all day."

"Very well, Melena. Well, it started at school, at Dear Old Shiz." Glinda took a breath, and she closed her eyes. "That's where I met your… father."

Melly put her elbows on the stone table, and she rested her chin in her hands. She watched her birthmother intently, and listened to each word as if it was all a part of some magical children's story.

Glinda told the enthralled Melly about how she and her father had met the first day of Shiz, and how she lied to the headmistress, Madame Morrible, about her Ama having a 'condition' so she wouldn't have to room in the dormitory with sixteen other girls. She told her about how she had been an obnoxious brat, a total butterfly of the social world, and how she wished she could go back knowing what she knew now and change things between how she acted towards some certain parties—although she did not specify which—and finally, how ever so slowly, she and her father became lover's.

"It took a ridiculous amount of time. I felt the rush and the flutters in my stomach the first time I saw her, but at the time I thought it was disgust. Oh, how wrong I was! Ha! Looking back on it now, it was so obvious, that I'm surprised no one thought we were lovers while we were on thin ice as friends."

Melly smiled as Glinda let out a small laugh, but then she realized something.

"Wait, _her?_" Melly asked in surprise.

Glinda paled only slightly before turning a soft shade pink and clearing her throat. She didn't know how Melena would take the news that her father was a woman—or that she had been—and still was—a woman who preferred the company of other woman.

"Yes… her…" Glinda said cautiously, almost like she was testing the waters, to see if yet another discussion was needed to be had inside this. "We were roommates in an all girls dormitory."

"Oh."

"Does that bother you?"

"No," Melly said, and Glinda let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'm just a bit surprised."

"Well, I think I was a bit more surprised than that when I found out I was pregnant," Glinda commenting goodheartedly, and Melena smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'd imagine. Did you faint?"

"Fell like a rock, onto the hard wood floors, too."

"Ouch."

"Yup," Glinda smiled. "I had to get stitches right above my eyebrow."

"How did my father take it… or… my mother? Or… whatever I should call her?"

"Call her whatever you wish, and, well, I never exactly got a chance to tell your father." Glinda said sadly and sighed. "You see… she was, she is, very stubborn and full of her own beliefs, and I admire her for that but also resent it. Our dear Doctor Dillamond was murdered, and it was covered up as an accident. My Ama Clutch was magiked to have to fake illness I created because she had seen what had happened. I have to say, I've never forgiven myself for that," she frowned and took another breath and a sip of her tea. "But, it was because of her research on the similarities between Animals and animals and human and the mistreatment of Animals that sent her to the Wizard."

"The Wizard of Oz you mean?"

"Yes," Glinda looked mad as she continued. "It was one night, at Ama's funeral, I had drunk so much I could barely walk, but she dragged me along with her to see the Wizard. We traveled for a week or so, perhaps a month, it's a bit of a blur now, but we went to the Wizard. He was such an animal, and I don't mean offence to anyone by that but he was. He does not care about the Animals, which is obvious, and he has his own political agenda. Back then it was just starting, but by now it's much clearer."

"And my father…?"

"I had found out just as we had entered the Emerald City, I had fainting spells and I did not know why so I went to a doctor when she was out. She didn't ask about my stitches when we were about to leave, at first I thought she was just preoccupied—oh she was but not with what I thought—and I decided I was going to tell her on the way back to Shiz, but then... she… she…"

And Glinda started to cry, and Melena got up from her chair and walked to her side. She kneeled beside her, and held her hands, urging her to continue.

It took her several minutes to calm down, and even then she could not speak. It had hurt her much more than she thought it would to revisit the pain of the past, but Melena did not push her, and she did not rush her, and she was patient and waited until her mother was ready to speak again.

"She left me," Glinda said in barely a whisper.

And Melena understood why her mother was hurting so. It must be hard to remember a time where the one you loved the most shattered your heart.


	16. The Talk part 3

**_Authors Note:_** Yes I know dear Auntie Witch is out of character but I need it for the chapter's to come. Do excuse me.

* * *

"She didn't let me say a word against it, she didn't give me the chance to tell her about you, she just… she refused to go back to Shiz, she thought that Morrible had done something to us—some kind of spell, I suspect. She told me she was going down, whatever that meant. The sewers, the resistance, Quadling country, I don't know." Glinda continued and lowered her head.

Melena listened, and held her hand as the blond sobbed angry tears.

"Oz damn her, I never forgave her for what she did. She abandoned me, I wasn't as important as her beliefs—she didn't even ask me to stay! If she had tried to find a way for us to be together—if she had sent letters—made some kind of effort, it would have lessened the pain, but no. She left me alone, by myself, and in horrible trouble.

"Oh, you must think I'm so weak and pathetic—that's what she would have thought—but I told my parents and they disowned me. They cut me off from all money, and resources, and contact. I was dead to them, they told me. If the father had been a well-to-do man, it would have been different, but your father wasn't well-to-do, she was a green misfit. Yes, she was green, that's why you have a slight green tint to your skin, I suspect."

"Oh…" Melena thought a bit to the green woman that used to be Nanny's charge. Everything fell into place, even though Glinda had kept the name of her father a secret.

"I was scared; for the first time, I had to work--and I worked two jobs just to have enough money to pay for school, and another job at the library to get money for food and clothes. And—please don't hate me—I was so scared and tired and lonely—I tried to have an abortion. But by the time I had got the money it was too late. I fell into a horrible depression for a while, but when you were born—oh Oz—you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen!"

Melena smiled slightly, but felt her heart sadden just a bit. If she had been so beautiful, why had Glinda left her?

"You were so pale and your lips, they were so red, you were just a beautiful little baby, the most beautiful in the world. In that moment I would have done anything for you, I would fight the world to hell and back, even if I had to work one hundred jobs to support you." Glinda stroked Melena's head and gave a shaky sigh.

"But then… Morrible took you from my arms and handed you to Nanny. I begged her to let me hold you, but… my parents had made an agreement with her behind my back. They were going to kill you, Melly, she didn't say it but I knew. They would rather have killed you then have a bastard granddaughter… I told Morrible I wouldn't let it happen, but…"

_"Oh, but don't you want your father to speak to you again? Don't you want your family to love you again?"_

"I was so scared, and, well, I didn't think there was anything I could do besides sneak you to an orphanage, so I would never see you again. I felt so helpless." Glinda shook her head and smiled. "But as I saw Nanny hold you, I knew there was a loop hole. If I gave you to Nanny, you could be safe, and cared for, but I'd get to see you."

Melena nodded, but it was more to herself than to what Glinda had said.

"We made an agreement I would come each break of school and I'd pay half of what it cost to care for you. I went through the whole school year thinking about you, and your father, wondering how you both were and such. When I first got to see you, you were about ten months old, you were so cute, and I had a ball playing with you. You didn't speak, but that was alright, I didn't mind. You smiled at me more than anyone else and I felt special." Glinda smiled as the tears started to fall anew, and Melena watched in confusion.

"But, after that Frex banished me from the house. I didn't get to see you for so long, not until Nanny moved into a different house, so I could visit. By that time, you were already three years old. It was Lurlinemas. I brought you so many gifts I think you almost drowned in delight! But, Lurlinemas morning…" Glinda sighed and looked at the stone table. She couldn't look her daughter in the eye.

"You came running down the stairs, and you ran right past me, to Nanny, and you… you called her mommy. You talked to her for a bit before turning to me and just said… "oh, hello Lady.""

Melena frowned at her actions.

"I realized you had no idea who I was, and, when you called her mommy, it just… it hurt so much… I know you couldn't help it, I don't blame you. But, sweet Lurline, I think a piece of my heart broke." Glinda held her chest. "And the way Nanny looked at me, she looked so sorry, but I just smiled and spent the rest of the week with you. I listened as you called her Mama and you called me Lady, and I tried to be thankful that I simply got to see you, but I couldn't help being jealous.

"After that, I had already graduated and my parents had gotten ready to find me a suitable husband. We agreed that we would tell you who I was when you were old enough, and that I would visit once every two months so you could get used to me, and when I had the time to just drop by every few weeks and possibly once every few days. We didn't want you to be so shocked you would hate us, and we wanted you to get to know me, so you wouldn't feel like I was a stranger."

"That's why you would come for tea?" Melena asked and looked intently at her mother.

"You probably don't remember, but even before that I visited. It wasn't until after I was engaged that we started having tea, since it was the only excuse that made sense to Sir Chuffrey."

"Sir who?" asked Melena, and then made a face.

"My husband," said Glinda with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh." Melena mumbled, "So, you didn't tell him?"

"Oh, no, he would harass me with questions until the next century." Glinda said and shook her head. "Besides that, I was selfish—I still am—and I didn't want to have to share you with anyone else besides Nanny.

"Anyway, getting back to the story, you started to hide, or avoid letting me seeing you, and then finally you would stay late at school. This continued every time I would visit. And… after awhile I put two and two together, and I realized that you just didn't want to see me anymore." Glinda breathed a shaky sigh and she wiped her tears away. "You didn't want to see me, and I didn't want to force it on you. I told Nanny not to tell you who I was, and I thought that it would make you happy not to know."

"Glinda…" Melly whispered.

"I just wanted you to be happy, my little Melly, and now you probably hate me." Glinda sobbed.

"I don't hate you." said Melly.

"What?" Glinda looked at her daughter in shock.

"I don't hate you. I was a little angry before, yes, but, no, I don't hate you. You did what you thought was best for me. I mean, I'm glad." Melly smiled and squeezed her mother's hands. "You let me grow up with Nanny, to be loved and cared for like no one else could ever be. I loved growing up with her. I love my Mama Nanny."

Glinda smiled through her tears, and Melena reached up and wiped them away.

"And, for the record, I only hid because I was… well…" she looked down at her hand. "I was changing colors. I loved when you visited, and I didn't want you to think badly of me for it. Now I know it's stupid, and I was foolish, but back then it seemed like such a good idea to hide away until the green went away. It did, eventually, now it's so light you can barely see it."

They smiled at each other, and then Glinda looked down and became worried.

Everything had been said now, and there was only one matter left.

"Do you… want me in your life?" Glinda asked softly, truth be told, she was scared of the answer she would get.

"I don't know if I can start calling you mom right away," Melly said and Glinda frowned and nodded. "But… I still want to get to know you; I want to know my mother. I want to know everything about you." at this Glinda looked at her, and the blond had the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"And… I'd like to know about my father… I know you don't know where she is, but could you tell me what you remember?"

"Oh, how can I explain Elphaba?" Glinda said, and didn't notice Melena's look. "She's the smartest, most impulsive, stubborn, wonderful person I know, and still, the only one who rivals her beauty is you, my dear."

Melena listened as Glinda spoke of her 'father' Elphaba, every word that came from the blond woman's mouth was filled with adoration and respect and envy and love. And she realized something.

"You still love her, don't you? You don't love your husband."

Glinda paused and looked at Melly, and she smiled and cupped her face tenderly. She knew Melly didn't mind, and, a part of her knew that Melena even enjoyed the touch.

Neither noticed as Auntie Witch emerged from the archway.

"My dear, the second I laid eyes on you, I knew I could never love anyone else." Glinda kissed Melly's forehead and held her close.

And at this, Auntie Witch gasped silently, and tears stung the chocolate brown eyes. Green skin sizzled and the woman retreated from her plan to get the two away from each other.

Auntie Witch did not hear what was said next.

"If my Elphie could give me such a precious gift as you, how _could_ I love anyone else?"


	17. A Witch's Tears

**_Authors Note:_** Yes I know dear Auntie Witch is out of character but I need it for the chapter's to come. Do excuse me.

.

* * *

.

Elphaba furiously ran down the halls.

_How could this be? How could Glinda say that? _

How could she?!

It was almost impossible to fathom. She had not been so useless that she could be replaced with a younger model, had she?

Her nightmares couldn't be real, could they?

Tears ran down her face, and she sobbed.

How weak she had become in her years at the mauntery, in her years of silence and solitude! Stupid, that's what she had been, stupid.

Now she was paying for it.

She could see Liir, Irji and Nor watching her as she passed, she could see their confused and shocked faces.

"Auntie Witch is leaking," said Liir

"No, stupid, she's crying," said Irji.

"Auntie Witch can't cry," said Nor, "She's a witch."

And dear Auntie Witch only cried harder for reasons she could not explain. Maybe that's how Glinda thought of her, just an old witch with no feelings whatsoever, who could never love, nor grieve, nor fear.

She rushed past Two and Three, who stood in awe of the sight. Oz, why must everyone stop and stare at her? Was it such a miraculous miracle to them that she could cry—that she was _woman_?

The door slammed shut behind her when she reached her room and she threw the books from their shelves and the clothes from the table. She hated everything at this point. She wanted everything to wither and die, but none more so than that slutty little new arrival, Nanny's new charge, Melena.

Melena; it would figure the woman who stole Glinda was named after her mother, who was one of the biggest harlots there ever was. Or perhaps she only thought that in this moment of passionate hatred. Either way, she stormed to her window, and watched as the girl and her old lover continued to talk. Her blood boiled as she watched Melena rest her head and arms on Glinda's lap, how Glinda smiled and stroked her hair so tenderly.

Elphaba gave a loud scoff and turned on her heel away from the sight. She couldn't stand it a moment longer. Her eyes closed, and as she took a moment to breathe, she felt as Chistery climbed up her leg and onto her shoulder. He picked imaginary bugs from her hair and ate them, and she murmured at the closest thing to a loving touch she had received in years.

Was it odd she sometimes wondered if Glinda had pets, or children, or both.

She wondered if Liir was truly her son, even though she knew the truth in the heart she had locked away.

Children—the word alone made her swallow hard. No matter how she rationalized, a child was the one thing she feared with Glinda. If the blond had children with her new husband, she truly would forget their times past, and she would not have a chance in hell or heaven or earth.

She thought back to Fiyero, she thought to how the thought of her love marrying and having children had upset her so, she thought of how it had spun her mind about so wildly, she ended up in Fiyero's strong arms. It had been the first touch she had in years, and she clung to it, and milked it as much as she could. She had started the affair, but Fiyero had never complained once of it, even when they fought and she sent him away.

She had said she loved him, but now, she couldn't think why.

Had she loved him, or had she hoped in time love would come with sex?

She couldn't think that far ago, she couldn't remember, and she did not try.

The past was irrelevant, and yet, her past with Glinda haunted and lingered more than the present.

It was then she realized she had been foolish even before her years of silence.

But it did not matter now.

Melena had been given a kiss on the cheek by Glinda, and there was no way she was going to allow that. She bit back her pride and scolded herself for not following through on her first plan.

She massaged the oil into her wounds, and they temporally vanished. She straightened her dress and walked out of her room and headed down to the Orchard, so she could say hello to an old friend, and attempt to win her back as a lover.

When she reached the Orchard, she had not formed a new plan, and her hands balled into fists at the sight she was met with.

Melena was carrying Glinda in her arms, just as a man would carry his new bride, to throw her onto a bed and consummate their marriage, smiling like a fool.

But she did not run like last time, she cleared her throat, and both women turned and looked at her.

"Oh, hello, Auntie Witch," said Melena politely.

But Glinda paled and looked at her as if she was a ghost. Perhaps she was.

"Elphie," whispered Glinda.

"Hello, Glinda," said Elphaba with a soft voice she used with no one but her. Melena seemed a bit surprised at the tone, but she couldn't have cared less what that girl looked like. "I see you're doing better."

"What are you doing here?" Glinda asked and her eyes quickly averted themselves from her gaze, and she felt ever so slightly rebuffed.

"I'm here on business, you could say. You could say I'm here for a personal matter. Personal business," said Elphaba, who did not stop staring at the beauty, which was held by another. "And you, Glinda?"

"Personal business," Glinda repeated Elphaba's earlier statement, looking at her with a flash of anger in her eyes, "you could say."

This did not affect Elphie though, and she stood her ground. The two stared at one another, and Melena began to look uncomfortable.

"If you both need time to talk, I could—"

"No, Melly, that is not necessary." Glinda spoke before Elphaba could mutter a word. She looked at her with a stern expression and distain in her voice. "Please excuse us, Miss Elphaba. We have _personal _business to attend to. Move along, Melly, dear."

And Melena walked past her, carrying her old lover, and Elphaba could not help the pang of sadness in her heart, but she would not cry. No, not now, not when in her mind, there was still hope. Be it faint or impossible, there was still hope for her yet.

Elphaba walked into the castle again, with a new sense of self, and a new plan forming in her head.


	18. Discoveries Part 1

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry, only one update--I'm just too busy covering other people's shift to write up another three chapters so quickly. Please enjoy this one while the next three are being written.

I really hope to post at least two at a time, so just bear with me.

.

* * *

.

Melena was silent the whole walk back to the bedroom, as was Glinda.

Thoughts ran through her head as she replayed the little scene that happened not five minutes before. She couldn't understand that if Glinda loved Auntie Witch and—according to Elphaba's energy—was loved back, why she would rebuff the green woman like that.

She also wondered why, along with that love, she had seen such anger in Auntie Witch's energy.

"I can't face her." whispered Glinda.

Melena was surprised at the voice and she looked at her mother whose head was lowered as far as it could go. Glinda's blue eyes turned upward and they locked gazes. The woman had tears in her eyes.

"When I see her, I feel like I can forgive her. But what she did—I don't want to forgive her, only to have her break my heart again. I can't take it." Glinda said with a shaky voice.

"What makes you think that?" asked Melly.

"Because I know that she'll only leave again, for one reason or another. It's what she does," mumbled Glinda. Her voice was a mixture of hurt and annoyance, and Melly could see the strong mix of emotions in her mother's energy.

"Maybe if she leaves,"—Melly saw Glinda flinch—"she'd take you with her?"

But Glinda only laughed at this. As Melena walked, she didn't see a bucket of water dangling from an archway, abandoned in mid-cleaning, fall right as she passed.

It fell on top of her head and the water drenched her and Glinda. At this, Glinda let out a loud gasp and moved so quickly, Melly dropped Glinda's legs, and didn't catch them in time before they hit the ground. Glinda's jaw clenched and she fell to her knees, still grabbing onto Melena's arm.

"Oh, Oz, Melena, are you alright?!" cried Glinda in a rush, the pain in her legs did not matter to her now, she tried to stand but let out a groan and fell to her knees again.

"What the hell!" Melena tried to calm the woman down and pick her back up at the same time. "Glinda—what's with you?"

She watched in confusion as Glinda examined her in a panic. She looked so filled with terror that Melly was taken aback by it and struck speechless. But, as Glinda calmed, she found her voice.

"Glinda…?"

Glinda held onto her hand and looked up at her in surprise.

"You're… not allergic to water?" asked Glinda. "I know not tears—but not water, either?"

"There's such a thing? Well—no—I'm not." Melena said and kneeled with her mother. "Well—I've never really been allowed in water before, but I'm not."

"We were so afraid," Glinda mumbled. She was drunk off the rush of fear and relief that had ravished her body, and she swayed on her knees. "I refused to let Nanny bathe you—only oils—that's what I said. No, no, didn't want you to melt, now did I?"

"I think we need to get you to bed, Glinda," said Melly. She could feel the mixture of the feelings rushing through her mother, and she knew that if her mother didn't lie down soon she would exhaust herself and make the energy therapy they did earlier that day completely useless, and the pain would return at full intensity, "Tough skin tough skin."

Glinda did not say a word, but she slumped as Melena lifted her up into her arms, and carried her into her bedroom. When Melly placed Glinda in her bed, and tucked her in, she could hear the blond murmuring soft words, meant for someone's ears other than her own.

"Aren't you happy, Elphie, our baby isn't allergic."

Melena waited an hour to make sure Glinda would be fine. When she was satisfied, she smiled and crept out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her mother was truly adorable. She couldn't see how anyone would want to leave her. But, alas, it was one of the many mysteries of the adults of the world. But that didn't settle with her, and she couldn't just leave it at that. She knew that she had no real obligation to feel like these two women were her parents, but they were, and whether or not they left each other and her or not, she would do what she could for them, no matter what.

Even if it meant going against her mother's wishes, and possibly causing Auntie Witch to be put in the spotlight.

Speaking of which…

Melena hid quickly behind a pillar as a familiar green figure hurried down the hall. Her hazel eyes twinkled as Auntie Witch stopped right in front of Glinda's door. Perhaps she wouldn't have such a hard time getting the two together?

Auntie Witch lifted her hand, as if to knock on the door, but she froze. She stayed still, seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned into a half hour. It was quite amazing, actually, Auntie Witch hadn't even so much as moved a muscle.

_"Go on, you silly witch, go on and knock! She'll be sleepy, but she can still talk!" _thought Melly.

But Auntie Witch didn't knock. She didn't get a chance. Liir had appeared and seen Melly hiding, and had asked in a very loud voice.

"What are you doing?"

Auntie Witch didn't see her, and it was obvious Auntie Witch thought that it was she that Liir was referring too. Her energy changed, there was guilt and anger, and Melly felt her heart sink as she saw the similarities in the boy's energy and that of her 'father.'

_"Glinda would be broken if she knew… Auntie Witch had an affair."_

"None of your business, you stupid boy, get out of here!" Auntie Witch snapped, and Liir quickly ran in the opposite direction. Auntie Witch ran away, too, down the long halls towards the West Tower—and away from Glinda.

Melena slumped against the pillar, and as Liir and Nor and Irji met up down the hall towards the East Tower, she saw how their energies had similarities too.

_"By Oz…"_ Melena thought, "_Siblings, all of them! All the same father…"_

She didn't know if she very much liked _her_ 'father' now, but she didn't know she could hate her, either. After all, adults were mysterious, and even with their energy and emotions, she could not figure them out.

Who was she to say that Auntie Witch was a slut?

But who was she to say that Auntie Witch wasn't?

But she could say this,

Dear Auntie Witch had a lot of explaining to do once she got her and Glinda together.


	19. Then and Now

**_Authors Note:_** The third chapter is being written right now so it should be up today.

Enjoy the first two!

:) sorry it took so long.

* * *

Nanny wobbled about the drafty castle's walls. She hadn't seen much of anyone walking about, but that didn't surprise her. Why, it was such a big home! It was a wonder that the poor dears didn't get lost. She briefly wondered if anyone had, but a voice disturbed her thoughts.

"No, Nor, it's more like this. See? Left foot forward first," she could hear Melena say from a nearby room. Nanny walked to the door, and peered into the room. Her little Melly was showing Nor how to dance one of her young-people dances. Oh, how her girl had grown. She wasn't nearly as stubborn as Elphaba, but she was just as obedient and smart. She loved to be the center of attention, like her mother Glinda, but not selfishly so, which honestly she found remarkable.

Melena only wished to make people happy, and she did so with her song and with her feet.

Nanny saw how Six watched Melena with a faint blush on her face, and she grinned when Melena did a dramatic spin in the air, only to land on her bum. Six laughed and Melena flushed a deep, dark red with an ever-so-faint hint of green.

_Perhaps, just maybe, my girl is just a bit selfish,_ Nanny thought. _Showing off like that, how cute._

Nanny chuckled to herself when Six helped Melena up, and the two began to show the other children how to dance something else, something that gave her little Melly an excuse to huddle closer to Miss Six. Cleaver little girl, her Melly was.

Nanny gave a glance towards the children, who all seemed to be having a ball learning new dance moves. She could faintly make out two women, but they were so far away she could hardly be certain who they were. Oh well, enough of that.

She looked back to the two women. Melena was spinning Six slowly, then pulling her back close and dipping her. She could see how Six's eyes shimmered, and how her Melly's shimmered right back. Oh, she knew that look; she knew it all too well.

Her little girl was so young, and yet, here she was with her first love.

Of course, there were progressions to these things, Nanny knew, but she also knew that faint line from fanciful thought to seething desire had been crossed long ago. Now, oh, now, it wouldn't be long until seething desire gave way to forbidden passion.

She only hoped that it would go better for her girl than it did for her little Elphaba.

The thought alone made her sigh in despair. How promising they were, how so in love, how perfect—how tragic! Yes, tragic was the word to describe Glinda Upland and Elphaba Thropps relationship. They overcame grave social hell, stubborn parents, selfish siblings—and for what? Just to be torn apart by her dear, dear charges stubborn ways and political views.

Nanny huffed so loudly, Killyjoy jumped up from his slumber and looked around, perking his ears.

They had something so powerful. It made them a baby—but for what? Only to have the beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous baby girl grow up without a mother, but with an aging Nanny to try and protect her as best she could. Oh, of course she knew she was a good parent—and she should, she had four generations worth of experience!—but she knew that there were times her little Melly thought she only took care of her because it was her job.

Oh, how wrong she was!

Nanny loved her little girl, to her, Melly as her own flesh and blood—her daughter.

She even was a bit jealous when Melena started spending more time with her birth mother, Glinda! How foolish she was, but how in love, too. How could she not love Melena? She had fed and clothed her, and sang to her, and kissed her bruises and bandaged her cuts, and held her close in the dead of night to ward away bad dreams.

"Nanny," a voice called to her.

Nanny lifted her head and saw that Melly had seen her watching. She was too old to feel flustered or ashamed, or giddy at being discovered, and Melly was too stubborn to feel embarrassed by being watched. In the end, it was Six who blushed, pressed up against Melena's lithe body.

"Do go on," Nanny said, and Melly happily obliged. She waited a few moments before wobbling off down the large hall. A flash of green passed her, and Nanny looked just in time to see Elphaba storming past. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Elphaba snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me," Nanny scolded. Elphaba turned, and seemed surprised.

"I… I'm sorry," Elphaba stammered. Nanny felt a smirk pull on her lips; it made her heart glad to know she still had some elder standing with this girl of a woman.

"Walk with Nanny, dear. Tell me what's eating you."

"No, I… I can't."

"Why on earth not?"

"I just… I can't… I need to think."

And Elphaba hurried off.

Nanny shrugged and continued on, but when she passed Glinda's room, and heard the girl sobbing, she figured she understood what had gotten Elphaba so out of sorts.

Honestly—this was ridiculous.

Two grown women acting like children. It was almost impossible!

No, it _was_ impossible and she wouldn't stand for this childish acting between the two any longer.

Nanny hurried off to gather up Melly for her plan. Even if it was the last thing she did, she would get Elphaba and Glinda to talk to each other like the adults they were, and damn their protests once and for all.

"Melena, my sweet, come with Nanny for a bit." Nanny called into the room. Melena obeyed, but she reluctantly separated from Six's arms. "Don't worry dearie, Nanny will let you be with your girl soon."

"I don't know what you mean, Mama Nanny." Melena said, but Nanny could see how she averted her eyes and rubbed her fingers together.

"You're a horrible liar. Lord only knows who you get _that_ from, but come on." Nanny wobbled off, and Melena followed. She turned her old eyes to Melly and smiled a crafty smile. "Here's what Mama needs you to do, my pretty."

Nanny whispered instructions into Melena's ear, and Melena smirked in glee.

"You're wicked!"

"Ah, where did you think dear Elphaba got it from, dearie?"


	20. The Set Up

**_Authors Note:_** Yes

I know that it's odd,

And I know you might think it weird Melena set this up, but you'll see why soon.

* * *

Glinda rested comfortably in her new wheelchair with hot, wet tears streaming down her face.

The chair was only temporary, just until the pain from the therapy went away long enough for her to walk around for awhile to strengthen her legs. But that didn't change the fact that she felt limited and vulnerable, all from a silly chair with wheels. In a way, she scolded herself for feeling this way by not eating, and in another, she was afraid she would gain too much weight by putting anything to her lips besides water and milk.

But that's not what had her in tears.

What had her in tears at this moment was the fact she had seen Elphaba. She had _seen_ her, but she refused to speak. Elphaba had spoken as she always had, in that clear, calm, determined voice that sent shivers down her spine and made her world hazy, with the same voice that she had fallen in love with all those years ago—the same voice that had ripped out her very soul, and broke her heart into a million pieces, all those years ago. But, she did not speak, and she did not waver in her resolve not to give her ex-lover a chance to explain.

This had been the wrong approach, Elphaba had stopped her from wheeling away, and the force had knocked her right out of her chair. The pain was intense, and she could only bring herself to look up at the green woman, and wonder but one thing.

Why?

She couldn't think of anything else—even the pain that crashed through her was but a ripple in the sea of her distress.

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why did you never come back to me?_

_Why didn't you cry when you left me?_

_Why didn't you care?_

_Why didn't you love me?_

And she had sobbed so hard, that her body jerked, her throat closed and she couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning, and growing dim. But then, she had felt a soft touch, a brush of the fingers upon her wet cheek, with the sizzling sound of green flesh burning.

It stopped her world, and she could breathe again. With that simple touch, everything, for that moment, felt right and made sense. When the feeling had gone, replaced with that of the velvet of her chair, she could only sob and feel the flood of tears spill from her eyes.

_Why am I still in love with you?_

_Why can I forgive you?_

"Should she only ask, I would accept, and beg her to come back to me," Glinda whispered into the breeze, which carried her almost silent confession deep into the empty part of the castle, where not even a mouse would hear.

"Glinda?" called a voice. Glinda straightened immediately and furiously wiped away her tears.

"Oh, Melena, yes, dear, come in." Glinda smiled and took her hands to her wheels to turn herself towards her daughter. Their time together is what made her strong. When she was with her child, she could tell Elphaba off into the next century and refuse forgiveness, but alone she was weak, and that frightened her. No matter, Melena was with her now, and doubtless the girl would be buzzing with questions.

"How are you feeling?" asked Melena, with that sweet smile that made Glinda's heart soar.

"Very well, actually," she was lying, but she didn't care. She didn't want Melena to stop smiling for the world. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Melena said and laugh as she walked behind Glinda and began to push her wheelchair out of the room and down the hall. Oh, such a sweet sound! "Come, I want to ask more questions about my father."

"Oh… wouldn't you rather hear something else?" Glinda said, turning her blue eyes to her daughter's hazel. "Perhaps about how I almost…"

"Almost what?" asked Melena, but Glinda blushed furiously.

"Oh… nothing!" said Glinda quickly. She couldn't believe she almost brought that up. She was so desperate not to talk about Elphaba she almost told her child about how she had been confused as a prostitute once—and almost became one.

"Alright," Melena said, and Glinda saw she had a sparkle in her eye.

"What are you planning?" Glinda said.

"Nothing at all, Glinda," Melena said. "I'm not planning anything at all."

Once they got into the room, Glinda noticed it wasn't their usual spot for talking. It was a modest sized room, with one narrow window and a small table and two chairs in the center. On the table there were two cups set up, a small box of chocolates and two plates of a nice dinner, and two lit candles lighting the rest of the room that the window did not.

"How sweet," Glinda said. "But don't you think this isn't very appropriate for a mother and daughter talking?"

"Are you uncomfortable?" asked Melena.

"No," Glinda admitted. "I think it is sweet you would set this up for me, but I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about us, dear. I mean, I seem to make the owners of this place angry just by being here."

Melena said nothing, just helped Glinda out of her wheelchair and into the seat. "Don't worry, I promise you'll be fine. When was the last time you ate?"

"Oh… few days ago," Glinda blushed.

"Glinda!" cried Melena in shock. Glinda merely straightened her dress.

"I try not to eat much…" Glinda blinked in slight surprise when a fork was lifted to her lips.

"Open up. Come on now, don't make me force-feed you—I _will_ you know." Melena grinned and Glinda decided to oblige.

Glinda closed her eyes as Melena fed her. She had to admit, the food was amazing, the texture was sensual, and the taste enough to send shivers down her spine. True, she didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her Melena, but a faint memory of a time a beautiful green woman fed her emerged, and she felt the pleasure and the loneliness.

The door burst open, and Glinda opened her eyes quickly and looked towards the sound. She felt her face grow painfully hot, and her heart speed up as if she had been caught necking in a broom closet. That thrill, the fear, it was exhilarating, even after she saw the horror on the green face.

There was silence, until Glinda found her voice.

"You know it's terribly rude to burst into a room without knocking, Miss Elphaba."


	21. Forgiveness

**_Authors Note:_** Yes

This was supposed to end in a huge fight, but I didn't have the heart.

* * *

The three sat in total silence. Elphaba couldn't believe this, Nanny had told her that she wanted to meet her in this room for afternoon tea, but this is the sight that met her. Melena seated across from Glinda, a romantic meal placed out in front of them, feeding _her _chocolates.

She couldn't help it, she saw red.

She stormed over to Melena, and her hand outstretched to collide with that horrible little slut's face, when a voice stopped her.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" screamed Glinda.

Elphaba cringed, and she glared daggers at the girl, but Melena only stared back. Her green hand clasped Melena's shoulder, and she felt a slight victory when she flinched. She leaned in close as she walked Melena to the door, and whispered, "I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of my sight, before I show you why they call me a witch."

Melena nodded and then left, pushing a wheelchair in front of her, but not before she turned and flashed a smile at Glinda, which made Elphie's blood boil.

"What were you doing?" Elphaba snarled. She saw how Glinda flinched, and she felt a tug at her heart.

"Having a rather nice dinner, that is, until you came in." Glinda said softly, but her expression was unreadable. "You didn't need to throw her out."

"Oh, so sorry for disturbing your romantic little dinner date!" Elphaba scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Why was she like this? Why couldn't she be calm and collected when she thought of that girl with Glinda? These outbursts were not going to help, and she knew it.

"You should be!" Glinda's voice was harsh, but Elphaba noticed that those beautiful blue orbs looked at anything but her.

"For your information, I was supposed to meet Nanny here." Elphaba looked away at the door, which the wind had closed. "It seems her old mind has misplaced itself."

"Of course," Elphaba turned in time to see Glinda struggling to get to her feet. "I'll just be leaving."

"You're in no condition to walk." She said softly and pushed Glinda back into her chair gently.

"Well, you just forced Melena out with my chair. What am I supposed to do?" Glinda spat, and she narrowed her eyes. Elphaba couldn't speak, not when there was such venom seeping from her old love's lips. Oz, it was easier when Glinda had just given her the cold shoulder.

"Just sit there." Elphaba said. "I'll get your chair." But when she walked to the door, she found that oddly, it was locked.

"What is it?" Glinda asked after she kicked the door in frustration.

"It's stuck," Elphaba managed to mumble.

"What?!" Glinda tried to stand, but her legs weren't steady. Elphaba shot out, and reached her arms, and caught her as she fell. Elphaba could feel Glinda's heart pounding, and she was sure that the blond could feel hers.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba looked down at her love, and her love looked back with glistening eyes.

"Yes," Glinda breathed, and her hands curled, grasping the green woman's shirt, as if trying to decipher if this moment was real. Elphaba slowly moved them to the floor, and for a long while, they forgot whatever pain or hate or guilt they had for one another. All that mattered was this, was her, that's all. But the moment was broken when Glinda moved her leg, and her face contorted in pain.

"Careful." Elphaba lifted her up into a chair. Glinda turned her face away at that instant, and Elphaba decided to sit in the other chair. She hated that Melena had thought of this little idea before she had, but she didn't really mind at this moment. The candlelight made Glinda's face appear more angelic, and her breath hitched.

Glinda didn't notice though, and she felt slightly rebuffed. She didn't know what to do; she hadn't planned on dealing with Glinda for another week. Oz knows it would have been easy enough in this castle. But now, she was lost, and she found it a bit ironic that the person she would always go to when she was lost was the one person she couldn't consult, and she was seated across from her.

The silence between was suffocating. It really was, but there was nothing she could do. It was like the pressure was so grave she couldn't form words. How was it that this woman could steal her breath without trying, even after all these years?

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Glinda finally spoke. Elphaba had been surprised at the sound. For a minute, she had forgotten that the blond could speak at all. But now, she felt flustered, and lonely, and sad.

"I've missed you," and that was it. Glinda's eyes immediately watered and Elphaba cursed herself for saying anything at all, but for the life of her she could not stop. "I've missed you so much, Glinda. I have." Glinda's head lowered, and Elphaba reached out, Oh Oz, her hands were trembling.

"Please," Glinda whispered, brokenly, "Don't."

"Please, Glinda, listen. I want…" Elphaba tried to think. She knew she wanted forgiveness, but did Glinda know for what? She hadn't known about Fiyero, she knew that. Sweet Glinda didn't know her old lover had an affair with a married man, and gave birth to his bastard child.

"Please don't," Glinda sobbed. She couldn't help herself, she had to hold Glinda—and she did. She moved from her chair and wrapped her strong green arms around the blond beauty's body. "Please, please, please…"

"I want you back. Please forgive me, please take me back." There, she said it, and she was ready to hear Glinda's refusal, she was ready for Glinda to smack her and scream at her and damn her to hell, she was prepared for all of that. But what she wasn't prepared for…

"I forgive you... for leaving me."

…was to hear _that_ come from her love's lips, and she wasn't prepared for Glinda to kiss her, and she wasn't prepared for them to fall to the floor, and she wasn't prepared for their breath to grow heavy and their clothes to be shed.


	22. The First Fight Goodnight

**_Authors Note: Sooooooooo._**

Sorry it took so long, I was working on an original story and waiting for my dear actresses to submit their voices for my animation project.

If I ever published a lesbian novel do you think anyone would read it?

Anyway here's the chapter! I have another coming up but the third should be done soon.

* * *

Melly and Nanny snickered outside of the door. Nanny held a golden key in her hand, and Melena the wheelchair. They had decided after they heard the two women tumble to the floor, that it was time to give them some privacy.

"Leave the chair here, dearie. Elphaba will be able to open the door to get it once they get… reacquainted." Nanny smirked. "Now, you should be off back to your girl. Shoo, shoo, go on!"

"She's not my girl!" Melly cried, but it fell on deaf ears and a knowing smile.

Melly headed back to the room she had left a few hours before. She was not surprised to find that everyone had moved on, and as she turned to leave, she jumped when a voice reached her ears.

"Where did you go?"

Melly turned and saw Six, sitting patiently by the unlit stone fireplace that took up most of the wall. Her shoes were off to one side, her dress disheveled from dancing, leaving her slim, long legs far too apparent. Melly gulped.

"I… had to go do something for Mama Nanny." Melly managed to say. Her eyes were stuck on Six's legs, and only lifted their gaze when the cloth of her dress slid further down as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Oh, well, I knew that. But what took you so long?" Six asked.

"Um, just, nothing, really." said Melly as she looked out the large windows into valley below. The moon was shining bright, and the snow glistened and glowed. It was perfect. "Would you care to take a stroll with me?" but as she asked this, she mentally smacked herself.

_Stupid! Why are you asking her that in the middle of winter?!_ Melena thought, but she heard the rustling of Six's clothing as she rose from her place and walked over to her.

"It is a rather nice night, isn't it?" Six said. Melly swallowed hard as Six took her arm and she felt that all-too-intoxicating energy flare up in a fiery dance, in that way she could not place and was too scared to guess. "I'll get my scarf and coat."

To say Melly was relieved by the answer she received would be a gross understatement. As Six released her arm to gather her fur winter coat, she quickly retrieved her own coat from the broom closet and bundled up for the stroll, and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

They left the castle through one of the many secret entrances, so they wouldn't be bothered by the other sisters or by the guards. Six took Melly's hand as they walked down the narrow, cleared path around the orchard and gardens. Melly couldn't help but notice how the moon lit up Six's face, and how her long hair shone beautifully as it rested in long cascading curtains around her shoulders.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Six asked as they stood under the thousands and thousands of shimmering stars, eyes locked on the sky. But Melly's eyes couldn't move from her, and she felt a flutter in her heart and as she reached for her hand, she felt a spark rush through them both.

"Beautiful," she breathed. "Yes, very beautiful." Six didn't look at her, and she couldn't tell if those rosy cheeks were from her words, or from the cold winds that wisped past them, carrying hundreds of shimmering snowflakes. Soon, the continued on their walk, hand in hand and not speaking a single word. It wasn't awkward silence, actually, quite the opposite. It was comfortable, and serene, and neither really wanted to break it with a slip of the tongue.

Everything seemed just so right, and peaceful. That is, until Six let out a yelp and down she went. Melly spun about, and dive-bombed to Six's aid. In an instant, instead of the other woman's body at the bottom of the carven, they laid sprawled together in a tangled heap, just at the edge of the long drop. Their ragged breath came as white smoke. They both knew it wasn't the cold that made their cheeks red and their hearts beat fast.

They looked into each other's eyes, and whatever had held them back thus far slowly began to give way to the overpowering passion that had engulfed their souls. Their faces grew closer, and closer, until there was but a hairs space in between their trembling lips.

"Melena,"

But it was not to be, at least, not this night. Melly quickly shot up, and away from the person that drove her mad. She felt the disappointment begin to pierce her heart, and she could faintly register the same in her companion. But, regardless, she looked towards the sound as she stood and helped Six to her feet.

It was Two.

"That Nanny told me to come fetch you to check on the man." Two said in between gritted teeth. Melly felt a shudder go through her, and not just from the cold. With her head lowered, she quickly retreated, and as she turned a corner, she could hear the echoed voices in the hall.

_"She's a woman!"_

_"It's not like I have many options around here! When was the last time a man showed up here?"_

_"That's no excuse!"_

_"Leave me be, I'm not a child anymore!"_

Melena felt a pain in her chest, and she keeled over in pain. Her grip on the wall did little to help as she fell to her knees, and a sob escaped her throat.

What was this pain that suddenly tore through her body and soul, this pain that came at the sounds of these words?

Was it… heart break?

Did it really hurt this much to find out you were nothing but a convenience?

No, no, she wasn't. She had seen Six's energy. She knew! She… knew… didn't she? Maybe, she had made a mistake, maybe Six didn't feel that way about her, maybe she was just seeing what she wanted to see.

Whatever the reason, Melly slowly picked herself up, and she didn't speak when Six walked over to her, and when her arm was taken, she merely took it back with a force not needed, and she refused to see the hurt expression upon the other woman's face.

"Don't worry, Miss Six. I'm sure that nice _man _from the accident will wake up soon and you can use_ him_ for your toy," Melly spat and stormed off. She didn't want to hear Six, or be aware the way that lovely voice sounded defeated.

"Melena—no—that was just—"

Melly slammed the door to the recovery room before Six could speak another word.


	23. Living In A Lie

**_Authors Note: Sooooooooo._**

Sorry it took so long, I was working on an original story and waiting for my dear actresses to submit their voices for my animation project.

If I ever published a lesbian novel do you think anyone would read it?

Anyway, here's the second chapter. :)

* * *

Was it that bad that she still hated that girl's guts? She couldn't help it—even after she had her night of pure bliss with Glinda, she still viewed Melena as a threat.

Elphaba stood in the solar room, and looked out the window to see Melena holding Glinda by the waist and helping her take her first few steps after her legs had fully healed. She hated the sight, and she hated how Glinda would laugh and look so… happy. It made her feel jealous—yes, jealous—and a bit angry.

_"Please take me back," she whispered into Glinda's ear. She was pressed tightly against Glinda, their two naked bodies moving together as one whole, as lips searched and fingers curled in pleasure._

_"I've missed you so much," Glinda murmured and sucked on her rushing pulse point. Elphaba moaned and threw her head back in pure ecstasy. Fiyero had never made her feel like this, not in a million years. Love making was so much better when it was with someone you love. "I need you, Elphie."_

_It was almost like a broken plea and a command at once, and it sent jolts of pleasure down her entire body. _

_"You don't need to wait."_

Elphaba closed her eyes and put a hand over her racing heart. She remembered every sensation, every touch, and every taste as if it was only yesterday, and they lingered with her. She doubted she could ever really forget them—and she didn't want to.

"Auntie Witch, are you going to sit down or not?"

Her chocolate brown eyes trailed from the pretty blonde to, Sarima, Dowager Princess of Kiamo Ko of the Arjiki, the woman whose husband she had an elicit affair with a little over six years ago—and caused the horrible death of, as well. She still had not been given a chance to explain or ask forgiveness, and she knew she needed it before she told the other party affected by the affair.

_"I forgive you… for leaving me."_

Glinda had not given her forgiveness for Fiyero—how could she, when she didn't even know? But, even so, in truth, the thought of actually revealing her horrible secret to her love scared her more than the prospect of telling Sarima, it scared her more than anything in her life had before, and she doubted ever would again. She was terrified when she told Glinda, that forgiveness would not be at hand, but hatred and defeat. But she thought, in a way, that it would make them even if Glinda did decide to return to her well-to-do husband. However, this thought did nothing to soothe her nerves.

Elphaba sat down across from Sarima, and took her cup from the small table. They sat idly, one side silently attacking and the other coolly defending. Neither side would—could—give in, there was too much to lose on both sides; Sarima, her control, and Elphaba, her forgiveness. This battle was only beginning. But now, Elphaba had an advantage over her new widowed friend. Now she had a reason to gain her closure, and that reason was out in the orchard right now regaining use of her legs.

"Sarima, you know that I need to tell you what I know."

"Auntie Witch, I will have none of it."

"Sarima, please, you don't understand."

But Sarima slammed her fist down onto the table, shaking the glass saucers. "I understand that that whore down in my orchard and sleeping in my castle, and eating my food is the same one who stole my husband from me!" This statement startled Elphaba thoroughly, but her blood began to boil as Sarima continued. "I know exactly who she is, and that little blonde pest has not once made a move to beg forgiveness for her little dalliance with my late husband!"

Elphaba's heart fluttered. What the hell had Sarima thought she came to this Oz forsaken country for?! She had been begging and prying and befriending for almost two years straight, always to end up with the same results—nothing—absolutely nothing! No fruits of her labor, no favor or forgiveness—nothing! Was she now to believe if Glinda asked forgiveness for a sin she had not committed that she would be forgiven for it? HA! Once again, the beautiful steal what rightfully belongs to the ugly. Only this time, it wasn't the beauty's fault.

"How do you now that it was Glinda at all?" she asked calmly. It would not be in her greatest interest to take the hanging armored statue's spear and jab it through Sarima's heart as punishment—even if she deserved it after insulting her lover. "How do you know?"

"I've heard enough rumors to—"

"Rumors, last time I checked, were simply gossip; fact of fiction, tall tales, lies, fantasy based on the wild imagination of man—they aren't real. You're smarter than that."

"What if I'm not?" Sarima curled her lips inward, a sign of emotion not usually seen. "What if I'm not smart enough—strong enough—to think anything else? Would that be any concern of yours? No, Auntie Witch, I'm not in a position where I can allow myself to be smart enough."

"You make excuses for your own cowardice," Elphaba said simply and she put her tea cup down onto the table and stood. "I was the same, and because of my fear of being abandoned I abandoned the most precious thing in the world—and I'll be damned if I sit here and let you wallow in your excuses like I did. Fiyero was not bewitched by a flaxen haired beauty, and he was not seduced—he betrayed you of his own volition and he did not give you a second thought. He cheated on you, yes, he did, but it was no one's fault but his own and it was—"

"Don't!" Sarima cried, "Get out. Get out this instant! I won't hear any more of this—this is still my castle!"

"I will leave for now—but don't think for a moment I'll give up," said Elphaba.

"Out!" spat Sarima.

"I'll leave." Elphaba obeyed and walked towards the door, but before she opened it, she turned one last time. "But you're living in a lie, Sarima."

She didn't waiver once in composer, and she left the room like the ice queen she was. Although she didn't have forgiveness today, she knew this; she was going to break Sarima if it was the last thing she did.


	24. Hot Anger

**_Authors Note: _**Sooooooooo

Since I'm working on my novel, and I actually need to start studying (blah) I have less time to work on my fanfiction--but never fear, I have a chapter here! I'm still aiming for two chapters a post, though, so if it takes awhile I apologize.

* * *

Melena laughed as the Lady Glinda fell slightly into her arms and knocked her to the ground. Her long, strong arms wrapped around her as she helped her back to her feet.

Six watched the scene with disgust and envy. That should have been her leaning into that muscular, but elegant, body. That cute gleam was _her_ smile. That wonderful sound was _her_ laugh! Things had been going so well between them just a few nights prior. They had almost kissed—by Oz, she had wanted their lips to meet more than anything—and now, that blonde slut was in Melena's arms.

"Miss Six?" said the recovering man softly, "could you…"

Six looked over at the heavily bandaged man and smiled a sharp, tight grin, "of course." She reached over him, and took a small piece of ice from the bowl. She leaned over him, and rolled it over his lips before slowly letting it slip into her mouth. The man was handsome—gorgeous, with a squared jaw, strong arms, and an ever so tantalizing chest. He would be easily considered quite a catch, and all of Six's sisters would constantly fawn over him whenever they could. Six thought he was handsome, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but wish Melena could see her, watch her care for him and flirt with him, and storm over—overflowing with hot anger—and tare her from him.

_You're mine. _Melena would say, and squeeze her wrists tight and throw her hard—yet tenderly—against the stone walls.

_Yes, yes, Melly, all yours._ She would reply, breathlessly, and overcome with desire. _I'm yours._

Six shivered as the fantasy manifested itself into her mind, and she unconsciously leaned into the now sleeping Man's chest. She wanted to be held so badly, to be kissed, be whispered sweet nothings to—and all by one person. One person alone could quench her enormous thirst, and that woman was out in the Orchard with her new interest, the blond woman who was the 'fairest witch in all of Oz.'

It wasn't fair, really. At first she had thought those rumors about Glinda Chuffrey had simply been that; rumors, to let her sister keep her sanity. But now, she saw quite clearly how easily the Witch could swoop in like a vulture, and steal away someone's lover, and in no more than a few months. Glinda had been drawing Melena's attention from the moment she arrived, battered from whatever wife she had stole her latest lover from.

Six looked over to the man, "Ahah! It was you, wasn't it? The wife caught you, and you and that little whore got whipped good." She grinned and leaned up onto her elbows, off of his chest, and her black eyes peered deeply into his shut ones. She wished he was awake to confirm her suspicions, but alas, it was obvious he wouldn't be up for awhile.

She grew bored waiting for him, so she stood and walked out of the small opened room which had the best view of the orchard below. Her mind wandered as she walked aimlessly for a long while. She hadn't talked to Melena for days, and she knew that it was affecting her—in more ways than one. She wasn't just envious of Glinda; she was saddened by Melena's sudden thick-headedness, she was upset that Melena would choose that woman's company over her own, and she was furious with herself for not standing up to her sister and simply telling her she found Melena to be the most beautiful, smartest, kindest, wonderful woman in all the worlds. It was when she was on this trail of thought when she walked straight into something solid.

"Oh!" she heard the person cry as she fell right onto her butt. She looked up to see a pair of familiar pants, and then her eyes trailed up, and up, and up, until her gaze locked onto two beautiful hazel eyes staring right at her. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me. Did you expect someone else?"

"No… what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"In the West Tower?" asked Melena, her right, slender eyebrow cocked in slight amusement. Six glanced around briefly at her surroundings, and forced herself to remain cool and collected as she refused Melena's outstretched hand and stood.

"This is my castle and I may walk where I wish." Six said.

"So sorry, ma'am," Melena said, her words dripping sarcasm. She gave a bow and turned to leave, but Six reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…don't go." Six bit her lip as she felt Melena tense under her touch. "Can't we take a little walk, or just talk? Please, I miss you." She didn't know what happened to her pride, but at the moment she didn't much care.

"I…" Six's heart leapt at the small squeak, now she was sure she would be able to explain herself, to tell Melena her true feelings. But she was ultimately crushed when she was answered with, "I have to go check on Miss Glinda."

"Why do you spend so much time with her, anyway?" Six grew angry and she only grew furious when Melena ripped her hand away from her. "Every day it's Glinda, Glinda, Glinda—Oz damned Glinda!"

Melena didn't answer her and began to walk away, but she wouldn't be ignored. Six ran in front of her and walked backwards to keep her eyes at Melena's darkening face. "Whatever she's said to you—she'll only break your heart and leave you when she finds another man or woman to fuck."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Melena roared and glared at Six. Six froze and for a moment wondered why Melena hadn't struck her down, but when no slap came she continued.

"I'm only speaking the truth, she's a slut—she had an affair with Fiyero, my sister's husband, the late Chief of the Arjiki. She's the reason he's dead, her husband found out and—"

"Don't talk about my mother like she's a common whore!" Melena screamed, but still she did not raise a fist to Six. She was trembling with rage, and her hazel eyes flashed with hatred. "And don't make false accusations about her, you don't know anything. Glinda didn't have a fucking affair with your brother-in-law—Oz! Why must Glinda be blamed for _her_ transgressions? Go talk to Auntie Witch if you want to know the damned truth about Fiyero. I'm tired of my mother being blamed for her faults!" and Melena shoved past a dumbfounded Six.

Six could only stare straight ahead in a stupor as she heard Melena's footsteps get further and further away.

Glinda the Good was her _mother_?

* * *

Authors Note: Reviews are always nice :) And hopefully little Melly and Six's relationship will be getting better in the next chapters.


	25. Knight in Shining Armor

**_Authors Note: _**Okay

Still working on my novel(s) and also trying to get my butt in gear for visiting my girlfriend on thursday, and also trying to figure out how I can start studying more and a whole bunch of stuff.

So, layman terms, I'm going to post whatever I have whenever I have it--but I'm still trying for two at a time. But, alas, I only have one and a half. So here;s the finished one.

* * *

How things had changed since that long time passed. Nor had thought the loss of her brother was enough of a change, but this new woman and man was a whole different level. It had been months, a little more than a year since the death of her brother, but only months since the blond arrived--and only recently since she had actually been out and about. She wondered who this Glinda was, and the man that her mother and aunts had saved on the same night Glinda had come to the castle.

"Nor, dear," Nor could hear her mother calling her, and she turned from her place at the castle window. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Mama, I'm just bored." Nor walked over to her mother and tried to climb into her lap.

"No, no, none of that, you're a young woman now. You can't be climbing into my lap anymore." Her mother shook her head and lightly swatted the back of her hand. Nor, rebuffed, took a step back and tried not to show her frown. "If you're bored, why don't you go to Irji or Liir and play with them."

Nor watched as her mother walked away, and she huffed with her arms folded across her newly swelling breasts. She didn't want to spend time with those boys, not right now at least. Liir was off sulking in his own world and Irji was studying the Lurline scrolls off in the library—neither sounded much fun.

She glanced out into the snow white fields, and noticed a long slab perched against the castle's walls. A grin appeared on her face, and a brilliant idea popped into her young mind. She'd have a little adventure of her own, one much more fun then teasing Liir or 'accidently' tipping ink over Irji's notes.

With a newfound excitement, she hurried to get her coat, and once she found it, hurried down into the courtyard where the wooden sleigh was. She lifted it up and laced a rope through the two metal handles for reins. Tingles of anticipation ran rampant up and down her spin as she carried the sleigh behind her, trailing along on the snow. As her legs struggled to pull in and out of the deep snow, the icy air shot down her throat, and her lungs burned pleasantly once she made it to the top of the hill. She turned to regard her accomplishment, and a wild grin appeared across her face. She could almost see the whole kingdom from this perch, and she looked for the best slope. She found it, and quickly hurried to it. She noticed the cliff which ended a long ways off, but she shrugged it off. She figured she would stop on the sled way before she reached it.

Unable to wait another moment, she smoothed her skirt under her as she sat against the sanded wood, she took a gleeful breath and she took the reins into both hands. She had only gone sledding with her father, Fiyero, once, and that was so long ago she couldn't very well remember the mechanics of it, but she remembered clearly the rush and the thrill that coursed through her body as she and her father kicked off and raced down the hill. With a gulp of frozen air, and a little faith, she kicked off and screamed in amazement as she zoomed down the hill.

She went faster and faster, the snow from the sled's front kicked up onto her hair and hands, the wind around her rushed past her and chilled her nose and ears to a rosy red. It was amazing, and exhilarating. She felt so free. But, so soon did the ride end, and she was left in a heap in the snow, giggling like a madwoman. She quickly picked herself up, and this time went higher up. Down she went, shrieking and laughing in delight for the whole trip, then getting to her feet and climbing up the slope, higher than before, to repeat it all over again.

The sun was setting, and her hands were burning from the snow, but still, she went higher up then before, and got onto the sled. She was trembling from excitement and the cold, but she readied herself, and kicked off, and closed her eyes to relish the feeling of the wind passing through her hair, and the way her breath caught, and the way the snow hit her cheeks. She gave a loud laugh of glee before she opened her eyes, and to her horror, saw the edge of the cliff heading closer, and closer, and closer. She was so terrified, so frozen, she couldn't even scream. She couldn't steer. She was doomed.

That's what she had thought at least.

But just as death came to claim her, she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and she felt as she and the other body tumbled across the snow, and she heard the labored breathing of her savior. Her dark eyes looked up slowly to be met with hazel. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her blood was rushing through her veins, and her mind was numb to everything but those eyes.

"Next time, let's try to stop _before_ the cliff, shall we?" came the amused, but concerned voice of her knight in shining armor.

"What…?" was all she could manage.

"Let me guess, you don't even know how to stop?" Melly smiled and grunted, and Nor could through the façade to the pain she was in.

"You're hurt." She quickly got out from under Melly and sobbed slightly, for a reason she couldn't place. "You're hurt."

"Hey, hey, Nor, don't cry." Melly lifted a hand and brushed away her tears, and gently kissed her head. "They'll get frozen in this weather, and that would just ruin that pretty face of yours." And that light touch silenced all of her tears or fears or guilt's, she felt lightheaded and her heart fluttered like a bird in the spring. "Let's get you inside and warm you up. Six is making some hot cocoa mix I got from the rehearsal meeting yesterday. I'm sure it'll taste excellent now that she's making it."

Nor didn't argue, and when Melly carried her inside because of her sprained ankle, she had no complaints. She didn't even mind that she was grounded for the next three weeks—all that seemed to matter to her now was spending time with her knight in shining armor.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Oh, those little crushes! I wonder if this will be a problem later on? Oh, by the by Nor is about eleven or ten here--just starting puberty. Oh the joys.


	26. The Fuzzies

**_Authors Note: _**I am soooo tired..... Still working on novels, still working, still trying to figure out some kind of sceduhale to somehow be less tired than I am now and every day of the week... Anyway...

Here you go....

PS sorry if the ages are screwy I just need them like this for my story to work. K? Thanks, sorry. Please review!

* * *

Liir was all by himself most of the time. It was only once in a blue moon that Nor and Irji would even consider playing with him. Nor was now ten, and Irji twelve, but he was only six—at least that's what the sisters had told him before he left with Auntie Witch—and he wasn't ready to quite his childish play just yet. Melly was fun sometimes, but lately she had been focusing more on those funny dance moves and spending time with the blond haired lady.

The blond haired lady made Auntie Witch act strangely. He found it odd and confusing really, how his usually mean Auntie could turn so shy. Shy? Well, that must have been it, right? Auntie Witch was shy around the blond haired lady. Adults could be so weird. He didn't understand them and he doubted he ever would. But then again, he didn't really want to think about adults so much—it was boring.

He ran along the castle's cold halls, the only source of light the faint and far between candles that flicked and sputtered as the breeze blew past them. He was headed right for his room which was in the west tower with Nanny. Nanny was nice to him, she was one of the only people in the castle who were nice to him, but lately she had become boring to be around, and she would often forget the rules to any games. Once, she actually forgot they were playing Hide and Seek and went off to take a nap!

Liir let out a squeak when the thunder rumbled and shook the castle. The lightning cracked across the sky, and the candles sputtered and blew out. He was in total darkness aside for a small burst of white light every few minutes. He was scared, and alone, and he whimpered and moved across the halls, bumping into walls and statues.

The lightning hit the castle, and Liir screamed. It wasn't right for boys to be scared or to cry—that was a girl's job—but he cried and sobbed and wished someone was there to hold him to ease his fear. The statue he bumped against came crashing down and the terrible thunder roared from the sky, and the lightning tore down and struck the ground, and his little heart pounded wildly in his chest. He was trapped under the armored statue, and he closed his eyes tightly. It wasn't right for a boy to be this scared—but he couldn't help it.

"Oh my goodness! Liir, are you alright?" The statue moved away, and Liir came face to face with beautiful blue eyes. It was Glinda, she had come, and she was helping him up. Another bolt of lightning ripped through the skies, and Liir cling onto the leg of his rescuer, trembling. "Oh you poor thing, you're scared to death aren't you? Why are you here at night all alone?"

"No one wanted to play with me," he sniffled and rubbed his nose with his sleeve.

"Well, come on, it has to be at least an hour after your bedtime." Glinda picked him up with a grunt of effort and carried him. He snuggled deeply into her, and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. He just melted, and he could hear Glinda's giggle. Glinda was warm and soft and smelled like roses, and her heart beat thumped with a hypnotic calmness that made him sleepy.

He liked Glinda more than all the other grown-ups. He didn't mind when she showed affection to him, it didn't feel weird like when Auntie Witch put a hand on his shoulder or when Melly patted his head. Even though it had only been a few times, he loved when Glinda carried him or patted his head or held him when he was too tired to finish listening to Nanny's bedtime story. She made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, the good kind, like how he felt when Nanny had come and started being nice to him. And somehow, it was different with her. He didn't really understand any of it, and, really he didn't want to.

He was just happy to be tucked into bed by Glinda, who gave him a kiss on the forehead and sang him a lullaby. He didn't even mind when Auntie Witch paused and loomed in the door like a giant monster, ready to eat everything. Glinda made him feel safe, and something else he decided to call "the fuzzy."

He closed his eyes and curled into the blankets.

"Nighty-night, Mama…" He mumbled, not even knowing what he just said. He heard something shift, and before his eyelids succumbed to the heaviness of sleep, he saw Glinda looked shocked, then smile and rub his head.

"Goodnight, sweetie, fresh dreams." Glinda said.

And he slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I know Liir is waaaaaay out of character I just needed him to be more childish in this chapter for it to work. Plus, I'm so tired right now I really don't care/notice/see..... goodnigggggght.


	27. Confession and Denial

**_Authors Note: _**I have work in.... 12 hours, I'll fall asleep in about... six.... yeah. I just felt really bad for making you guys wait so long. Still working on my novel, still working, still putting off study which I should be doing.

This chapter is a little different as it actually has two viewpoints. Sarima and briefly Elphaba. Oh, and Melena and Nanny walked in after they saw the big crowd. Sarima just didn't notice.

And I know that reasonably Glinda should know Fiyero is dead. Logically, she should also know whose castle this is, but it just didn't work for my plot. Also, I figure the whole death of Fiyero was pretty much hush hush for the most part besides his people (who obviously need to know) and his family, and Elphaba since she saw his body. I know none of the scarves were actually described, but I figured Glinda would be one to notice something like that.

* * *

Sarima watched as the blonde who had invaded her home walked side by side with her sister and the other guest. As of late whatever hate her sister had held for the woman seemingly vanished, and she was helping her just as much as that other girl, Melena. Every day it seemed everyone in the entire castle was warming more and more to Glinda. Her sisters, Auntie Witch, Nanny—even her own children.

It infuriated her.

Yes, she was lenient at first. After all, Glinda and the man with her were in very bad condition, half dead, and even she was not totally without a heart. But now that Glinda had recovered, she had expected something, an apology, some admittance of guilt—_something_ in the way of repentance_._ Anything would do. It was driving her so completely mad. She had lost all ability to care if it was just a small "I'm sorry" or some long, drawn out prepared speech about how she had lured Fiyero—even if unintentionally—into her web and snared him. She would have even accepted a total reversal, if Glinda had said Fiyero had seduced her and snared her before she knew what she was doing was horribly wrong.

It was true; the more she saw of her, the less she imagined Glinda as starting the spark which lit the flames of lust of the adulterous affair. But no, nothing, not a single word or thought. It was as if Glinda didn't know a thing about Fiyero's death, or that she had been his wife.

Then, a thought struck her. She hadn't actually had the opportunity to speak with Glinda face to face without seeing completely red since she had been in the castle. Perhaps, Glinda didn't know just who this castle belonged to, or just whose widow was the head of this household.

That would have explained it: it would have explained everything.

Yes, she was going to march down the stairs and order a audience with the woman who had shared her home for one day too many, and she was going to tell her just what the discovery of that little love-nest in the Emerald City had done to her heart, she was going to tell of how many nights she tossed and turned alone. She was going to march right up to the blonde, and ask her right to her face, the question that burned in her mind for the longest time.

_"Why did you steal what little time I had left with him away?"_

-------

Elphaba had noticed how Liir had taken to Glinda. It made her feel many things, and guilt was the one that pressed heaviest upon her shoulders. They still hadn't discussed that night of bliss. Glinda hadn't said she wanted her back, nothing had changed between them, and watching her kiss her son goodnight, the bastard son of her affair with Fiyero, caused her insides twist painfully into tiny knots.

_Does she love me? I_t was this she continuously replayed over and over in her mind. _Does she want me?_

_Would she forgive me?_

Her eyes closed tightly, and she leaned against the doorframe. It was too much, all of the questions and fears, eating away at her soul. Yes, she had a soul. She couldn't deny that any longer. It was cliché, even pathetic, and she hated it, but Glinda had showed her just how human she really was and she knew that she could not continue to live this way. It would kill her.

_Why did I cling to him—him of all people? Why couldn't it have been some stranger… why did it have to be someone _she_ knew?_

"Miss Chuffrey," a deep voice sounded next to her, and she quickly straighten and opened her eyes to see a guard inside the room. Glinda looked up with a surprised expression, but listened. "The Princess orders an audience with you."

"Oh," was all Glinda said, she had a frown on her face.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. _Why would Sarima 'order' an audience with Glinda, and at this late hour? Why not simply come herself?_ But it was clear why; she wanted control, to assert herself as the alpha female of the pack. _Like a wolf… or Wolf._

---------------

It was night when Sarima had mentally and physically prepared herself for the interrogation. It hadn't been hard to get an audience, all she had to do was call her guards and have them escort Glinda the Good to the solar room. She had always felt right at home there, she had the feeling of power, of dominance, and that was just what she needed.

She sat at her usual chair and settled into the velvet. Her eyes closed, and she breathed deeply through her nose to steel herself for the closing confrontation. She was going to receive absolution; maybe even revenge, she hadn't decided yet. What had started as a clear head was fast turning fogged and illegible. She was afraid, she was elated, she was anxious and nervous and angry and sad. She was everything and nothing.

Could she have hot anger?

As the sounds of the door opened, so did her eyes. Glinda was standing there with a guard at each side. She could see Auntie Witch, and the heads of her nosey sisters peering into the room through the door. She didn't care. She breathed a violent huff and sat up straight in her chair. Glinda attempted a curtsey, but ended up almost falling over. Her legs must have not fully healed yet.

"So, this is the famed Glinda the Good," was all she could find herself able to say. Glinda put both hands in front of her politely. "I didn't expect you to be so…" her anger briefly dissipated when she took a good look at her.

"Short?" Glinda offered.

"Actually… yes," said Sarima.

"I get that a lot." Glinda said. Sarima could hear a small chorus of soft chuckling coming from the doorway, she glared for silence.

"Do you know who I am, Mrs. Chuffrey?" Sarima stared right down at Glinda, who flustered. Aha, so she had no idea. "You have no idea, do you?"

"I know you own this castle, that you have five sisters, two children." Glinda offered, obviously ashamed for her lack of knowledge. "But no, I'm afraid I don't know of which um… tribe? You rule over."

"Fiyero." Her voice was quiet—she hadn't realized how hard saying his name was.

"I beg your pardon?" Glinda looked confused.

"Fiyero, he is my husband." Sarima said finally, squaring her shoulders. She could see from the corner of her eye Auntie Witch and her sisters all stiffen and flinch. Oh, they knew what was coming, and it had been coming for a long time. It was deserved. It was. She had to believe that.

"Oh?" Glinda looked confused, and then it changed to understanding, then to shock. "Oh! You're the lit—I mean… You're Fiyero's wife? I'm terribly sorry for not knowing." She bowed deeply. She seemed truly apologetic. She had no bloody idea. She really _was_ blond. "How is Fiyero doing?"

That was it. Her religious belief of guilt had dissipated. Her theology crumbled. Glinda didn't know Fiyero was dead, and everyone knew that this meant she was not guilty. If she didn't know, how could her husband have murdered him? It was impossible! She obviously would have discovered the next time they were to meet, she would have noticed lack of contact, and at the very least her husband would have beaten her for it!

No, no, no, it was her. It had to be her! Who else…

_…It was my fault…_

_…The carp told me Fiyero's my father. Nor, Manek, and Irji are my siblings…_

_…Fiyero was not bewitched by a flaxen haired beauty. He was not seduced—he betrayed you of his own volition and he did not give you a second thought…_

"He's dead." Her voice was as dead as her husband.

Glinda gasped, utterly horrified. Not even the best actress could fake her expression.

The evidence was all there. It had been there the entire time. It was all pointing towards one woman, a single woman that had tried to tell her a hundred times. But she couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept it, and she fiercely denied it even as the others in the room came to the powerful revelation.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Glinda said.

"Cut the crap," Sarima spat. Glinda seemed shocked, flustered.

"E-excuse me?" stammered Glinda.

"I have had enough. I am sick and tired, and disgusted by you." Sarima stood from her throne and pointed a finger accusingly at the small woman who turned smaller by the second. "I have let you stay under my roof, use my medicines, eat my food, live as one of my guests, but not a second longer!" She marched right up to her and stared her down. "Do you know what I went through? Do you _know_ what it's like to lose the person you love the most in this world?" she didn't want to notice how Glinda's expression had changed from shocked to something familiar, to an expression she had seen one too many times in the mirror when Fiyero didn't come home.

"I can't count how many tears I have shed, how many times I tossed and turned at night, wondering if it was _me. _If _I _had done something wrong, wondering if I had been beautiful, and young, that maybe he would have stayed with me, and this family!? Can you imagine how many nights I've sat in that very chair, wondering how this could have happened, how he… he just _stayed _there with _you_ for so long, he missed seeing his children grow. How many times I blamed myself for his death? Wondering if maybe I had kept him interested in me, that I could have prevented it?" Glinda's face was pure confusion, she could see Auntie Witch swallow, anticipating, almost praying. Melena was red with anger. Nanny slowly looked at Auntie Witch.

"Why did you steal what little time I had left with him away from me? Why did you have to steal him from me? You have a husband of your own! Your rich and powerful and beautiful—why did you have to take my happiness away?" she was screaming now, she couldn't stop herself, she didn't want to see Auntie Witch reaching her hand as if to stop them. "Why! Answer me!"

"Sarima, please listen to me, I didn't have an affair with Fiyero!" Glinda had finally found her voice. "I could never!"

"Don't you dare lie to me," she hissed.

"I am not lying," Glinda's voice was suddenly firm as well as shocked. "I could never have an affair with Fiyero, one, I wasn't interested in him, two, I only saw him once in the past ten years—in the Emerald City. We met in a store. He was buying scarves, a dozen of them I think." Auntie Witch stiffened. Sarima's throat clenched. She had only gotten six… and he had known she didn't wear them…

"I remember because one of them had this lovely little design on it, it was black with red roses and the vines looped among themselves to form a heart." She didn't have a scarf like that. "Crope was with me, and we all went out for tea and started talking. He mentioned you, that you had children," she seemed nervous—obviously she figured out something had happened to the third one. She probably assumed Liir was one of her sister's children. "And… he had this glow about him, and I guessed he was having an affair."

Auntie Witch turned pale.

"I hadn't thought all too seriously about it at the time, I had said it as more of a joke, really. I didn't think he actually would…"

A loud sickening crack sounded throughout the solar room. Sarima had backhanded Glinda the Good right into the floor, and her royal ring had broken from the force, leaving an ugly long gash across her cheek.

"Stop. Lying."

"I-I'm not." Glinda was afraid now. She wanted her to be afraid. She wanted her to cower, to admit her guilt even if she had to beat it out of her.

"Guards, make her a little more… corporative." She didn't want to feel guilt. She didn't want to feel pity or sorrow. She wanted Glinda to be guilty, to be the true criminal. The guards lifted the blunt ends of their spears, and Sarima saw as Melena bolted out, as her sisters piled into the room, but the only thing that stopped it was a blood piercing screamed confession.

"It's not her, she had nothing to do with it—I'm the one you want! It's me. I had the affair with Fiyero!"

And even though the twists in her stomach tightened tenfold, she saw that she was not the only victim… Mrs. Glinda Upland Chuffrey looked as if she had just had her heart ripped from her chest.


	28. Betrayal's Confession

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey all, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for such a long time. A lot of... well, stuff happened and I guess you could say I lost my hope for Gelphie. Then after a while i realized I'm still in love with the pairing and want to write them. So, here it is. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

Glinda could not believe it, it couldn't be true. No, no, not her Elphie. Not after they were finally together after so long, she couldn't betray her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, every cell in her body radiated with the rage. Her hands clenched so hard blood dropped onto the floor.

"I've tried to tell you, Sarima." Elphaba had walked up to the trembling princess, her eyes never once leaving the wounded woman, never once looking at _her._

_How dare you… how dare you…?_ Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She had cried too many tears for this woman already.

"But every time I tried, you always stopped me, switched the subject." Elphaba looked Sarima dead in the eye. Her voice did not tremble or waver, her calm didn't crumble. She was a rock, as she always was. "But I can't let you blame Glinda for something she had no part in, something she didn't even know about."

Sarima stood there, her expression twisted in so many ways it was nearly impossible to pinpoint just what she was feeling, but one thing in her eyes sparked brighter than all else, Betrayal. Glinda could read the emotion through the mask, for she had felt something similar in her own heart not only now, but long ago.

Sarima's husband was unfaithful, blatantly unfaithful, fathered a child, and he didn't even have the decency to stay around long enough for her to kill him herself. The one pleasure she would have been granted snatched from her by the strange, unlawful ways of his unnatural lover.

Glinda felt as Melena knelt by her side. Her blue eyes turned from the scene in front of her to the ground, she once thought this girl was born from a magical whirlwind of love and passion, now she was unsure. Melena put a hand on her shoulder, but she could not bring herself to look up. This awful pain in her chest, was it really caused by one person, by Elphaba's indiscretion? The thought of such a strong hatred and hurt she felt for a woman she not an hour ago felt was her happiness once again returned. From this, she was terrified she might now feel disgust when she looked into those hazel eyes, a loathing towards this once wonderful creature she brought into the world, all from the sins of the father.

She would not let Elphaba do this to her.

She would not let Elphaba take away the love she had for her child.

Glinda got to her feet, ignoring the helpful, concerned hand of her child and glared straight at the green woman who began to start over towards her. The anger she felt suddenly melted. Those brown eyes bore into her, she felt hurt overcome all the hatred and anger she had thought would remain for all time. All she could do was hurt.

"Glinda,"

But she couldn't hear it. She couldn't bear to hear the pitiful excuses, the cliché explanations, the heartless uncaring. The walls around her were closing in, her breath came in short gasps, the rain was falling into the castle. She was drowning.

Glinda turned, and even though her legs still hurt when she used them too much, she ran out of the room and through the dark halls. The lightning flashed violently across the stone, lighting her way for short bursts until she reached the large doors and, not being able to stay within the ever closing castle, raced into the storm.


	29. Betrayal's Confession part 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry guys, my creativity has been in a bit of a slump due to personal reasons. Actually I started this chapter right after the last one and was almost finished when my slump happened so I guess there's really no excuse. Anyway you might noticed I added a bit to Glinda's fleeing scene, I think it suits it a little better.

Sorry for the cheesy dialogue.

OH and I changed the chapter title of the last one since it's not really the ending.

* * *

Elphaba couldn't look at away at anything else. She had needed to focus on the wife of her dead lover, she had been working to gain forgiveness for so long, that it just seemed to take priority. But, in truth, it was so her calm didn't crumble. She couldn't dare look into the eyes of the woman she loved while trying to ask forgiveness from this she-wolf. She couldn't show weakness.

Sarima had stared at her. An unreadable expression masked her. But Elphaba didn't need to see the hate to know it was there, she didn't need to feel the burn of a slap across her face to know Sarima would have done much worse if she didn't have some dignity.

Sarima shook her head. Elphaba couldn't blame her, but it didn't stop her from speaking, "Sarima, just..."

But there was nothing to it. Sarima shook her head, and slowly backtracked into the room. "I didn't want to believe it. I don't… believe it. Ha! I actually became friends with my husband's mistress! Well, there you go, Miss Auntie Witch!" Sarima turned back, her eyes flashing with that hatred Elphaba had been expecting, but something else too. "Your goal of befriending me worked—but no—no—" her head shook again and she waved her hands in the air. Defeat. It was unnerving to see Sarima this way. "No…" and she retreated into the small chamber of the throne room behind the two, now empty, chairs.

Sarima never said what she was saying no to, but Elphaba knew. Sarima would not give forgiveness. Not now, at least. And to think of it, she felt foolish for expecting anything different. How could she have expected to be forgiven so easily for an affair when even now she couldn't seem to forgive that little Melena brat for hanging around Glinda so much?

It was only then that she turned towards Glinda. Her heart almost broke on the spot. The anger and hatred she had expected to see had melted as soon as she locked her brown eyes to blue, what replaced it was indescribable hurt and pain, and her heart ached deep within her chest. She moved forward, her hand ever so slightly outstretched towards the Lady Glinda.

"Glinda—"

"NO!" Glinda shouted, shaking her head violently. She wouldn't let her tell her any reasons, no excuses or explanations. It was unfair.

"Please listen to me, I—"

But Glinda did not listen. She did not give her a minute to explain. She did not let her breathe a single word about the adulterous affair, or how sorry she was, or how she regretted it every day of her life. What Glinda did is run, run with a horrible limp through the doors and down the long halls. She ran away.

It was then, Elphaba snapped.

How dare she act as if she was the only hurt party of this whole awful affair? Sarima had not been the sole reason Fiyero had been unfaithful, but Glinda—she was a different story. If she had not heard of her getting married, she wouldn't have…

…she wouldn't have….

She wouldn't have had an affair with him, and Fiyero would still be alive.

Liir would not exist, and she would not be faced with the incredible guilt she felt every day, she would not feel such a hollow whole within her chest every time she looked at her bastard son.

"It's not only my fault." Elphaba said darkly, "How dare you act this way when you were the one who betrayed _me_?! After I told you to wait, to hold out, what do you do? You marry the first man that walks into your life!!" the words grew more violent and hate filled as she spoke, until finally she was shouting her pain from the top of her lungs as she ran down the halls. She was chasing Glinda. She didn't realize it at first, but as she screamed she could only think of the pain which filled her heart, the crushing feeling of betrayal she had convinced herself she did not care about when she had clung to Fiyero. It was undeniable now.

"You're a pathetic coward—couldn't stand the thought of being alone! Can't spend even a damn year without a fucking man!_"_ and she was standing at the drawbridge now, but Glinda had gone. Elphaba scoffed with a bitter grin as she watched the rain come down heavily. It was the reason she had stopped. She turned, and before she had even taken a step back into the courtyard, a pale fist collided with her face. She fell back from the force onto the floor, but the attack didn't stop there.

"How fucking _dare_ you?!" screamed a furious Melena. She grabbed the throat of Elphaba's dress and yanked her violently up to her feet. Her hazel eyes burned with pure hatred and disgust, and the anger which laced her voice seemed to pale in comparison to Elphaba's anger just a moment ago. "It was you—_you_ left her!"

"You don't know anything!" Elphaba snarled.

"You _abandoned_ her!" Elphaba felt a painful lump in her throat that stopped any rebuttal she could have spoken. Melena didn't seem to be waiting for one, though. "You left her alone and scared while you left to go play assassin, or hero or some shit. She was alone, disowned, because she was pregnant! You left her with a _baby_!"

_…what? _Elphaba's shock went unnoticed by the ranting younger woman, who was knocking her back into a wall with each infliction of her words. Melena dropped Elphaba to the floor and gave her a hard kick before rushing out into the cold night, but not before saying one last thing.

"I pray to Lurline and any other god that might hear me that I never, ever, _ever_ take after you!"

Elphaba lay there, bent over in a ball. The pain of the steel toed boot breaking one of her ribs was only part of the reason she did not move. She was in shock. Glinda didn't have any children—Fiyero had told her she didn't. Had he lied to her? Had he not known?

How could Glinda…cheat on her…when they were still together?

"Elphaba," a soft, saddened voice spoke. Elphaba looked up slowly. In the glare if the lightning, Nanny seemed worn and tired, filled with a life of hardships, much of them not of her own fault, but given to her anyway by ungrateful children she had raised from infancy. "We need to talk about…"

Elphaba's eyes widened, she paled, and her heart stopped as the next words were breathed from Nanny's old lips.

_"Your daughter…"_


	30. Betrayal's Confession part 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Yay you guys get two chapters in one day! Thank goodness for story outlines, it really helped a lot. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the rest of them but I'm trying my best to force myself out of my slump.

And yes, something happened between the time Glinda met with Fiyero and now that made Chuffrey turn evil, he used to be a nice guy.

* * *

Glinda hadn't stopped running. Not when her legs began to buckle, not when the rain fell even heavier, not when Elphaba's horrible words rang in her ears. How many times could a heart be broken by one person? It seemed nearly impossible to comprehend. She wished that her heart wouldn't heal from this. She wished it would stay shattered, ripped from her chest and discarded. In all of her years of life, it had given her nothing but woe.

How nice it would be to be without a heart. Cold, cynical, without care for anyone or anything, how wonderful it would be to be the source of pain instead of its victim, for once! ONCE!

Glinda collapsed onto the muddy ground. The rain pounded against her frozen flesh as the tears ran hotly down her cheeks. Her vision was so blurred that she could barely see anything in the dark night. But she didn't need to, and she didn't want to.

_You're a pathetic coward—couldn't stand the thought of being alone!_

Was that so wrong? Was it so horribly disgusting to want someone to care for her? Was it so disbelieving that she would take an arranged marriage over being solitary after years with not so much as a _note_? 

_Can't spend even a damn year without a fucking man!_

Glinda scoffed and hiccupped as her annoyance mixed with her tears. How could she have fucked a man—even if she wanted to—during the year following Elphaba's abandonment? She was pregnant—no man in his right mind would touch her! And besides that, she didn't want to fuck a man. She avoided it as much as humanly possible, even now with a husband at home.

Glinda stumbled back to her feet and moved along. She had no idea where she was going. She was angry, heartbroken, filled with grief and sorrow.

_"Glinda," her husband had called one night, in a sickly sweet tone which made her sick to her stomach._

_It was the week after their marriage, the second night of their honeymoon, since they had both had press meetings the moment after they were married. They hadn't shared a bed yet. She knew what he wanted._

_"Just a moment," Glinda had said as she quickly rushed to gather a robe. Chuffrey entered the room after a moment._

_"Come, come, now, we're married my dear. No need for that." Had said, but gave a smile. Glinda felt the unpleasant feeling of vulnerability, the very thin satin robe did little to help. It had no belt so she held the front closed._

_"I have yet to gaze upon your delicate porcelain skin, my dear." Chuffrey had said. Glinda had to turn away to keep the vile in her throat down. She cared about him, but the thought of actually going to bed with him sent shuddered of disgust down her spine. "Do you not find me appealing?" he had asked in such a kind, caring tone she allowed herself to release the robe, just a tad, and turn to her husband._

_"No, no, that's not it." She was surprised a man could worry about his appearance. _

_"Why must you hide yourself then? We're husband and wife now." Chuffrey had sat down at the edge of her bed, beckoning her near. She had been a bit wary, but walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she fell into his lap. She covered her surprised expertly._

_"I-I… I'm nervous." Glinda said, although she didn't say why. She hadn't needed to. Chuffrey held her hand and gave it a kiss which, despite herself, caused her to blush._

_"I'll be gentle."_

He had shown a caring, loving side she had never seen before that night. She had fulfilled her wifely duty, and it hadn't been rough at all. But, although being close to Chuffrey had been nice, it was nothing compared to being close to Elphaba, the woman she loved. He had been such a loving husband to her the first few years. She had cared deeply for him, and although she didn't really particularly enjoy fulfilling her wifely duty because of how dirty it made her feel because of the thought of cheating on her Elphie, she did enjoy his company and didn't find the act in of itself at all disgusting as she thought it would have.

That is… before he changed and became violent and demanding.

Glinda couldn't bring herself to think about that now. She shook her head to erase the thought from her mind. The man she had cared deeply for had vanished, leaving a horrible beast in his place. She married to a monster now, and she didn't like to revisit the fact.

As a flash of lightning lit up the sky, she saw the outline of the castle. Fiyero. She remembered the last time she had spoken to Fiyero, in the emerald city. They had met by chance, she had been so happy to see him, so filled with memories. He reminded her of Shiz, of Elphaba, when they were young and innocent in their own ways. And foolish. So, very, very foolish.

_"Now, you, Crope, _there_, so you can be Mother and pour when we've ordered, and dear Fiyero, you _here_, right next to me, that is if you're not _too_ married."_

By all means, he most certainly was not _too married._ She only wished she had known it back then, so she could have wapped him upside the head instead of flustering over him. She felt sick with herself.

_"But really, who would have thought it?" she had picked up a biscuit and put it down again about eight times. She was nervous about seeming like a fool after so long. She didn't show it though. "We were the great and the good at Shiz, really. Look at you, Fiyero—you're a prince, aren't you? Do we call you Your Highness? I never could. And you're still married to that little child?"_

_"She's grown up now, and we have a family." Fiyero had said with a warily tone, "three children." But he had a glow, a certain skip in his step, sort of speak._

_"And she's here. I must meet her."_

_"No, she's back at our winter home in the Great Kells."_

_"Then you're havening an affair." She had said it as a bit of a joke, and as bit of a statement, she honestly hadn't given the slightest thought to the implications of her words, the truth behind it, the truth she hadn't known, "because you look so happy. Who with? Anyone I know?"_

_"I'm just happy to see you." He had said._

Oh how incredibly foolish she had been! Such lies!

_"I can't tell you, dear Fiyero. The past seems both more mysterious and more understandable with you right here before me. I feel there are things I could yet learn. I want to wallow, dear boy, never that! But we go way back." She had held his hand in hers. She had been caring of him. He was her old, dear friend. "Something's going on in your life. I'm not as dumb as I act. Something good and bad at the same time. Maybe I can help."_

How caring she had been of a man who did not deserve it! She was _concerned_ about him, she cared, she offered help. Looking back on it know, how she had known he knew something of her lover, it was so dimwitted of her not to have known.

_"If you should see her, tell her I miss her still."_

Glinda laughed.

She hurt so badly, she laughed.

She laughed and laughed and laughed, the shrill insane sound traveled endlessly through the storm. She looked up at the sky, she gazed at the lightning. Tears and rain, there was no distinction anymore. Pain, anger, hatred, jealousy, foolishness, they were all the same, they had all come into her broken heart, and had sprang forth, erupting within her, all at once until her mind had gone.

It was then, when another strike of lightning lit up the sky she stared up in terror as the leafless trees around her grew faces, their branches moved, and they picked her up. The branches cut into her skin. She tried to fight, to escape the branches, but she couldn't' stop laughing.

How cruel fate was! How incredibly cruel, how horribly cruel, how merciless it was in her punishment.

She had loved a woman who was green as sin. She had given birth to a child given to her by forbidden love from a woman, only to lose both of them. She gained a husband she cared for and who made her feel wanted only to lose him as well to the animalistic nature of men. She regained the love of her life, only to have the news of such horrid betrayal greet her. She regained her child, only to be snatched away by a wicked tree and crushed against the rocks.

How cruel.


	31. Betrayal's Confession part 4: Loathing

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm really sorry guys. Life has been crazy and I've been feeling really emo about the reality of true love. But, that's no reason to stop writing. I'm also sorry if this seems a little rushed, because it was, haha.

* * *

Melena burst through the halls into the pounding rain with an intense feeling she had never known prior to that night: pure hatred.

That woman, that _thing_! How could she be related to _that?_

_"How can that disgusting excuse for a woman be my father?"_ The thought sickened her as she ran blindly into the rain.

Glinda had loved her for all this time, she had stayed faithful to her in her heart, and what did the green witch do? She had an affair. That alone was bad enough to make Melena dislike Elphaba, but it wasn't the reason she was so enraged.

She was enraged that Elphaba had let Glinda take the fall for her crimes. She had let Glinda be struck by Sarima. And then she had the nerve, the audacity to call her a coward, a slut even!

Melena could feel energy racing white hot through her veins, pulsating with unbelievable rage from her very soul. She could never remember having ever felt something like this. This wasn't just hatred or disgust. This was something else entirely new, something that was born from every one of humans worst emotions.

Loathing. Pure unadulterated loathing.

She _loathed_ Elphaba Thropp.

And she would for her whole life long.

But the intense feeling of loathing was cast from her in an instant.

An eerie, shrieking sound of insane laughter echoed disturbingly through the deadly forest. The hairs on the back of Melena's neck stood on end, and the rain was not the reason for the Goosebumps scattering all over her body. The trees seemed to shudder; they swayed back and forth violently as if they too had been spooked by the unnatural sound.

In a flash of lightning, far away, she could see a long thick branch raising high in the air, and in its almost human-like grasp, an energy she knew better than anything else, fluttering sporadically between two worlds.

"MOTHER!" the name ripped from her throat with the pure animalistic need of a drowning child trapped within in a dark hurricane.

She sprinted across the forest, she didn't stop for anything. She didn't stop as her dancing shoes became tattered pieces of leather, she didn't stop when branches and rocks cut deeply into her feet. She didn't stop even after the trees grew faces. She couldn't. Her mother was in danger.

A blood curdling shriek tore across the sky, and just as her mother's energy vanished, Melena fell to her face in writhing agony. A hot wet feeling trailed down her face and back. She whimpered as she tried to move.

Thu-Thump….

Thu-Thump….

Thu….thump…..

Thu…….thump……

Glinda's heart… it was so faint… no, no, she couldn't die. No. There was so much Melena wanted to ask… so much she wanted to do with her. She had always wanted to meet her birth mother. She had always wanted to have her mother in her life… she couldn't die now.

Melena struggled to get to her feet.

Oh god, there was such an awful ringing in her ears, her mind was hazy, like she had just been smashed against a bolder.

She stumbled as quickly as she could to the small ledge where her mother's ever faint heart beat was coming from. The sight that greeted her caused all the blood in her body to run cold, and her heart to stop.

"NO!" Melena screamed, quickly sliding down the steep rocks and boulders to reach the horrible sight which made her mind go hazy.

There, sprawled out on top of the dark boulders, lay an unmoving, silent blonde woman, a pool of crimson staining the rocks beneath her.

With every second that passed and the more blood Glinda lost, Melena's mind grew foggier and foggier, her body slower and slower. The pain was so intense, she felt so weak.

"Mom… please… wake up… your energy is making me…" but she couldn't continue. She was her mother's daughter, she felt her mother's pain, and as such, although she was no physically hurt, she was growing weaker by the second. She could no longer think straight. All she could do was try desperately to heal Glinda's wounds with her own energy so she could attempt to drag her back up the gorge to safety.

Melena's last thoughts were those of a promise fueled with a passionate loathing towards her father.

_"If Mom dies, I'll never forgive you. If Mom dies, I'll kill you." _


	32. Betrayal's Confession part5: Revelation

AUTHORS NOTE:

Oh My God.

I've been up all night and I need to be up in about.... an hour or so?

Anyway as I was laying in bed, I started to think about this story for the first time in awhile. I got online and started reading through it again, and the bits and pieces I had written up a few months ago.

I was wide awake and ready to take a stab at it. I'm very tired now, so I'm sorry if this seems rushed and short. I'm going to try and work on some more chapters. I have an outline for this story so maybe I'll get lucky and make up like two chapters like I used to. I'm sorry if Elphaba is out of character, and I'm warning you now this story is going to have a lot of angst.

Tune in next time to see what happens next! I have a few more twists up my sleeves.

* * *

To say that Elphaba was shocked would be a gross understatement. She was still reeling from the unbelievable truth that had been unveiled to her moments before as she pulled on a slick cloak and hurried into the courtyard outside. The rain had eased up, but even in her delirious state her body was not going to let her take any unnecessary risks.

_"What do you mean?" Elphaba had gasped, her anger, confusion and shock had mixed into a giant lump in the back of her throat which made it painful to speak._

_"Nanny means just what she said, dear." Nanny had said, sitting heavily on a chair. "That girl who you have treated so horribly and have hated for all this time is your daughter. She's yours."_

_"That can't be. She's…"_

_"She was born nine months after you left." Nanny had looked up. She had such an odd look on her face, one of sadness, of pity, of… was that… resentment? "Glinda was disowned when she told her parents. She was all alone. There was hardly anything I could do for her, Nessarose was such a horrible wreck after you left, poor dear, she took up all my time. Such a mess you left us all with, Elphaba. I thought I raised you better than that."_

_"…I…" Elphaba had been too shocked to even fall into the chair she backed into. She knocked it over and stood stiffly where it had been. _

_"An arrangement was made. She was to visit every break, but your father banished her from visiting us. I raised little Melly from a baby. Just like you, just like your mother. But she didn't have anyone else, dearie, just me. I was her world for the longest time." Nanny hadn't seemed to be condemning, she hadn't judged. She had a faraway look in her eyes, reliving memories of the past. "She was such a little angel, my little Melly. She always wondered about her birthmother, she wondered who her birth parents were. Oh she loved me, she called me Mama, but it was only natural; we were going to tell her, but, well, life isn't what we want sometimes. You should know that better than anyone, Elphaba."_

_But it was just too much. It just couldn't get through her twisted and clouded mind. She couldn't imagine Glinda having her child, she couldn't think of Melena as an infant cuddled in a blanket in Nanny's arms. She couldn't see any similarities between herself and the girl she had loathed with every fiber of her being for so many months._

_She couldn't believe she had treated her own child—one that had been birthed by her love—so horribly. She felt such a rush of emotions. She felt shock, anger, resentment, sadness, and one she had become far too familiar with within the last few years of her life; guilt._

_She felt guilt for not realizing all of this sooner. She felt so stupid, so pathetic and weak, and… she felt betrayed._

Now as she ran through the dark forest, a thousand questions swirled violently in her mind like an out of control tornado.

_Why didn't she tell me? _

_Why didn't she let me know?_

_Why didn't she tell me about our baby?_

She felt so angry, but she didn't know why. Would it have changed anything? Was she ready to be a mother… father… whatever she had become back then? Wouldn't she have run away? Not taken responsibility? Wouldn't she think that the resistance was more important?

But as the lightning crashed through the sky lighting up the world in a blinding white flash, and the thunder rumbled, and the earth shook, and she could see not far off the form of a staggering brunette woman struggling to carry a limp blonde, all questions vanished from her mind.

No matter what either of them was feeling, they both had a common goal: to save the woman they both loved.

However, the trees which moved around them, their carved faces contorted into wicked sneers and grins, had other plans. Their mighty branched arms swung down wildly, ready to crush their bones and flesh into a bloodied mass upon the ground.

In that instant, as Elphaba watched Melena's eyes roll into the back of her head and fall to the ground, holding onto Glinda for dear life, about to be crushed, she felt something in her snap.

From her hands wild white hot fire shot out and crashed against the bark of the trees. Each lit up like a match struck on a box. They screamed and swayed, beating themselves violently in a futile attempt to smoother the fire which ate away at their branches and roots.

Elphaba dashed across the burning maze and gasped onto the limp bodies of her daughter and lover and with what could only be described as a miracle of magic, carried them both to safety. The two women felt as light as a feather to her all of a sudden, and she didn't notice until after she had dropped to her knees and laid them as gently as she could on the ground.

She gazed upon Melena and Glinda who were now both unconscious, and as she watched them, a thought crossed her mind, an answer to her earlier wondering.

_If I had known, no matter the fear, I wouldn't have left._

_I would have had a family._

_Family…_

_This… this is my family._

And as she realized this, for the very first time she could ever truly recall, she felt a small tinge of something in her.

She felt…

Hope.


	33. Intermission

While I do have an actual chapter of Mistakes and Second Chances typed up, I have once again managed to lose my thumb drive. So, here's a little something to tide you over until I manage to find it (which will hopefully be soon.) This can either be considered filler or a part of the story. Your choice.

* * *

_And it was at that fateful moment that she knew what she had to do to change not only her life, but the lives of everyone around her. For Good._

_The End._

"Wait!"

The old story teller glanced up from her tea. Her eyes trailed over to the source of the tiny voice, a small redheaded little boy who sat in the dancing light of the fireplace.

"Yes?" she asked demurely, raising the cup to her lips.

"What happens next? You can't just leave it there!" the boy said.

The story teller took a sip of her drink, then placed the cup gently on the side table next to her large over stuffed plush chair. "Why do you want to know what happens next? I told you everything that mattered in the story you wanted, dear."

"But-but!" The boy stuttered, his blue eyes wide in shock. "There's so much stuff you left out! What happened to Glinda? Did she live? Did Elphaba get them back together as a family? And what about Six? Did she marry Melena?"

"My, aren't we full of questions?" She chuckled when the boy gave an exasperated sigh. "How cute. But, you know, not all stories have happy endings." her voice lowered to a more serious tone. "When you go past a certain point, you might not like what you find."

The boy was quiet for a couple of minutes, and the logs in the fireplace crackled.

"I want to know." He said after taking a large, brave breath.

The old woman leaned back in her chair and gazed into the flickering flames. "You really want to know, even though it might not be the ending you want?"

The boy nodded fiercely.

"Very well..."


	34. Recovery Part 1

Six passed back and forth on the lowered drawbridge. Her sister Sarima had demanded the door be closed to seal out the 'Traitor of Kiamo Ko' Auntie Witch, though she supposed it was a bit pointless to call her Auntie Witch now, and while Six didn't really care for Elphaba, she had no intention of letting her elder sister lock out her lover.

Lover. Six dared to blush at the thought of it. She and Melena were lovers, at least, she hoped they would be. She wanted them to be, Oh Oz, she wanted nothing more.

Six looked up to the sky as visions of the possible future filled her head. Above, the thick clouds had begun to clear, and the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever before.

Heavy thumping of footsteps distracted her from her dreaming just in time to see Auntie Witch walking towards her, tall and straight even as she carried two grown women in her arms.

Instantly Six ran, and reached for her precious Melena in a blind panic, but her hands met air as the green woman moved with a ghost like speed past out of range. When she looked up, her eyes met flaming black orbs glaring back at her.

How odd, she couldn't feel her arms.

"Elphaba! Melly! Good Oz, girl, what happened?" Six heard Nanny call, followed by the clicking of her cane as she moved towards them.

Elphaba didn't blink as she stared into Six's eyes, and after a moment, in what seemed like an instant, she vanished, brushing easily past the crowd gathered at the drawbridge and into the castle.

It took the rest of Six's sisters and a rather distracted Nor five minutes of tugging at her skirts before she could move again.

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident, and Melena and Glinda still lay motionless in their beds set side-by-side. Melena had no wounds and the occupants of the castle were worried, they did not understand why she had not come back to the world of the living with the rest of them. But Nanny was not worried, she knew her little Melly would wake up when it suited her.

Nanny watched the two women with the diligence of someone half her age, but not as much as her former ward and other little girl, Elphaba. The green skinned woman had only left the two unconscious patients to bathe, and Nanny had to force her to leave for any other reason. Especially for something as silly as food.

"They need me here." Elphaba had said with a ferocity the old woman did not know she was capable of.

"They won't need a corpse." Nanny had replied, inflecting her words with her cane when silence met her.

Watching the infamous Witch of the Emerald City hop out of bedroom clutching her leg was enough to lift dear old Nanny's spirits momentarily.

Nanny relaxed in the chair Elphaba had been rooted to for the last three days, placed right in between the two slumbering beauties, and closed her eyes. She talked about anything and everything to her small audience, who she liked to think paid attention to her every word even as she herself drifted in and out of the current conversation.

* * *

AN: I've been very busy lately, so this chapter isn't fully completed. Next up is going to be a little reunion between our favorite witch and her "new" daughter. That should hopefully be up within the next week, but I make no promises. So enjoy! :D


	35. Recovery Part 2

Elphaba begrudgingly wandered about the kitchen hunting for something to quickly eat so she could return to her perch. Even though she hated to admit it, she knew Nanny was right, and her newly discovered family would not find a corpse a worthy… well… she supposed she was the 'father figure' now by virtue of lineage.

Her eyes caught sight of a batch of oddly placed apples resting in a basket on the floor, and without thinking she bent down to pick one up. Big mistake. A loud hiss escaped her lips as pain shot up from her ribs and into her lungs.

Needless to say her side was still painfully sore from the "punishment" she had received from Melena three days prior.

Melena... Oz… Her daughter. Glinda's daughter. Their daughter.

Elphaba leaned heavily against the counter and let out a heavy sigh. Any observer would say she looked distant, perhaps distressed from her newly discovered responsibilities, maybe… she was resentful. No! It couldn't have been farther from the truth.

She was elated at the prospect of a family. She wanted to be the best possible partner to Glinda, and the best possible parent to Melena.

But…

Elphaba closed her eyes as she thought back to three days prior.

_ "I pray to Lurline and any other god that might hear me that I never, ever, ever take after you!"_

That was the last thing Melena had said to her before she went into her coma. Venom had oozed from every syllable, loathing from every word, and Elphaba actually trembled at the prospect of having to face it.

How could she, who had resented her father who had been a constant in her life, expect this girl to accept her, someone who wasn't even present for her entire life, whose only claim to parentage was simply an unfortunate result of lineage?

Elphaba rubbed her temples. The one thing she hated admitting more than anything else was that she was unfortunately human, with feelings and fears just like everyone else, and it was something that she was constantly reminded of lately.

The green skinned woman took a sharp gasp of breath. Her spine tingled, and she felt the room grow warm. She didn't have time to wonder where this sudden hot flash had come from, because the next thing she knew she was staring at Melena in the door way.

The girl had never looked so beautiful, and so enraged. Elphaba's heart twisted painfully from the contradiction, and she resisted the sudden urge to grasp her chest. God, she hated being this way. She didn't want this child to have such an effect on her, yet she was powerless to stop it. Melena took after Glinda far too much.

Melena slowly circled around the large table which separated them. Elphaba's heart pounded in her chest as her daughter drew nearer. Melena slowly walked next to her, and stood silently, glaring at her for a moment. Elphaba swallowed hard, expecting the girl to speak, to yell—something—anything. But she didn't. She simply bent down to retrieve the apple Elphaba had tried to get minutes before.

Elphaba watched silently as Melena washed the apple on her shirt and took a violent bite. She was at a total and complete loss for words. What did one say in situations like this? Was there anything to say in situations like this?

"How are you?" a stupid question.

"Alive." Ah, sarcasm. Why wasn't she surprised?

Melena tossed her half eaten apple behind her back as she walked away, and Elphaba could see the self satisfied smirk the young girl had on her face when it collided with her face.

Oh, right. Her daughter loathed her.

Elphaba gritted her teeth as she kicked the apple violently across the room, in the process only further hurting her already aching leg.

She had no idea how, and if, she could fix this.

* * *

Authors Note: And here's some more. I know I said a week, but well, school's just been crazy. I don't know when I'm going to update this again, I won't lie. But I will be dabbling in it every now and then when I have a few spare minutes. Enjoy :)


	36. Recovery Part 3

Melena walked from the kitchen halls of the castle into the west tower where she was currently residing, thinking back to the incident that had led to her coma.

The last thing she fully remembered was desperately trying to save her mother, who had suffered massive injuries. After that things became hazy. She could almost remember the feeling of someone carrying her, and hearing the ghost-like whispers of voices speaking to her.

_"Well, now you've done it my little Melly. You do like to make a scene, don't you?"_

She was certain that had been Mama Nanny.

_"Don't you dare die—I will never forgive you if you do! I mean it!"_

It had sounded like Six, but she wasn't sure.

And the other voice…

_"I don't expect forgiveness, but I am sorry."_

Melena knew instinctively that this voice was only half meant for her, and it didn't matter. She still hated her. She had to, because she wasn't ready to forgive her. Not yet. Not with her mother still in a dead sleep.

Her "father's" redemption now solely depended on what happened when her mother woke up.

Would she apologize to her face? Would she swear to never leave?

Melena couldn't tell. She didn't want to, either. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

She understood now what her mother had meant about Auntie Witch's nature.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Melena had walked to her bedroom door, and watched a sobbing Six holding Melena's favorite purple pillow against her tearstained face.

Melena hid a smile. She silently crept into the bedroom unnoticed, and then slipped behind the trembling woman and held her about the waist.

Six gave a shout of shock, but when she quickly spun about and saw the intruder, she let out a shout of joy and cried even harder.

The pillow fell to the floor and Melena stepped on it as she moved them to the bed. She didn't care.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Holy Hell; what is this? An update? Whoa! Yes!


	37. Recovery Part 4

By the time Elphaba had returned to the room, Nanny had gone. Glinda was still asleep, but she looked better, and Elphaba supposed that's the most she could hope for at this point.

She sat back down in the chair and now faced it fully to the slumbering blonde. Oh, how beautiful she was, even in this state; and how pained too.

Glinda, though having more life in her cheeks, still looked as sorrowful and hurt as she had when Nanny and Elphaba had tended to her wounds.

And it was her fault, this she knew without a doubt. She could just imagine the awful things this wonderful woman she had the audacity to call unfaithful must have been thinking about her.

She had been the unfaithful one. She had been the one to bear a child. She had been the one who left…

"But things are different now," Elphaba softly said, holding onto Glinda's hand. "Perhaps I'm foolish, too far gone in all of this; but I want you. I want you and our child, a home, and nothing else."

_And what sort of home could you make for Glinda the Good?_ A voice that sounded disturbingly like Morrible hissed in the back of her mind. She shuddered. _A shack out in the wilderness, the dirt for your floor, hollowed out logs for your china? Are you so stupid that you think that would satisfy her? She, who has lived in mansions all of her life; she, who is married to one who could buy her everything she's ever dreamed of?_

Elphaba held her head. "Shut up."

_You are nothing. _

Elphaba covered her ears and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

The voice went quiet, but the words had burned into her mind.

For a long, long while Elphaba sat in the silence, watching the love of her life breathe in and out in her deathly sleep. Then there was a crash, and Elphaba quickly sprang out of the chair to the window. She watched a disheveled and scared Nor fly wildly around the courtyard… on a broomstick…

After running down to the yard and managing to help the girl down, who cried and ran away as if the enchanted thing had done something awful to her, Elphaba looked down upon the broomstick.

A thought occurred to her, and she looked to the east. To Munchkinland, where the Munchkins worked in their fields and raised their children unaware of the outside world; where her sister Nessarose governed over them.

It took her a few minutes to make her decision. She looked up at the window to the room where Glinda slept. She hated asking for help... but she would do anything if it meant she could have a safe and happy life with Glinda and their child.

"I may not be able to give you a mansion," Elphaba whispered, "but I could give you a decent home. I could..."

After several hours of bickering with the broom, she lifted off and made her way east, to pay her sister a visit.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, as you can see I have taken this story a bit more away from the book; expect to see a little bit more of that.


	38. Recovery Part 5

Melena lay quietly beside her lover who was fast asleep with messy hair and a big contented grin. Arguably, Melena should have had that same expression, the night had certainly been wonderful and just… by Oz… she had loved it, but the moment that Six had fallen asleep, Melena's mind had instantly shot back to the mess of feelings swirling inside of her.

Now some silly doctors or other great men of science sometimes argue that feelings are technically all the same since they are all just the primitive hormones that make your head go fuzzy.

And perhaps most men might think all feelings are the same, but Melena knew better. Some feelings were… creamy, like fresh milk. Other feelings were bitter, like lemons…

Now anyone could tell you what happens when you mix lemon juice and milk together.

That's what it felt like was happening in her at that moment. The feelings all clashed and mixed sourly together. This bad mixture made her sick to her stomach, so much so in fact she had to rush out of the bed and quickly duck her head out of the window, her body retching.

"Melly?"

Melena felt yet another feeling wash over her—total embarrassment.

She managed a grunt and tried to stop herself from retching again. It didn't work. She heard Six quickly get out of bed and within a second her lover was behind her, putting cool hands on her back.

"Love…"

Melena retched a few more times, during which time Six rubbed her back—trying to be comforting in some way. When the retching stopped, Melena kept her head stuck out of the window and hidden from Six.

"Of course…" Melena muttered.

"Of course what?"

"Of course the first time you call me "love" would be now." Melena felt Six stop her motions, and for a moment she thought she might have offended her lover, until she heard a chuckle. Melena blushed. "I don't think it's funny."

She felt Six's hands leave her back, and within a few seconds felt her warm naked body press against her, and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. Melena hadn't realized how cold she had been.

After another minute Melena was still drowning in embarrassment, but Six placed a tender kiss on the back of her neck. "I know of an herbal tea that should help. Would you like that Love?"

Melena felt slightly less embarrassed, hearing only concern and love in Six's voice. She nodded meekly, and graciously took the hankie that Six handed to her.

Six slipped from Melena only when she insisted she was alright. They dressed and headed down to the kitchens, their arms linked. They passed a sister or two down the corridors, which earned the two lovers glares, but neither cared, and simply continued on their way.

It wasn't until a while later, after Melena had drunk her tea and cured her nausea, and listened to the soft chorus of rhythmic thumps around her that she noticed the absence of a specific heartbeat within the castle...

Another wave of emotions hit her hard. She felt a stinging in her chest and tears burning her eyes... but even with the tangled mess that was her feelings, even with the grudge she held, she knew it wasn't hate that made the tears well up in her eyes...

* * *

Authors Note: About the last chapter... it was completely rushed, badly put together, and I deeply apologize. I wanted to get the scene over and done with and didn't really feel like going according to the book's timeline. I promise that next time when I start to change things that it will be more tastefully...

Anyway... Well, here you are dearies. Here is another chapter. Again, I don't know when I'll update this again but the next one will be with Glinda...oh my god I just found Out of Oz at my library. I cheated and read the last few pages-of course being totally confused but I wanted to see well... yeah... one scene get's me hopeful but of course I won't know until I read the entire thing.


	39. She's Gone

The gears in Glinda's mind slowly started to turn and she realized she was lying in a bed. She felt like her body weighed so much—she could hardly move her head. But she did, although it was a slow and somewhat uncomfortable feat. She blinked—her eyes felt itchy, but she was too tired to reach up and rub them—good thing, too, because her mother always said that eye rubbing gave you ugly bags.

She tried to lift her head, but it simply fell back to the pillow. She could swear she had seen a layer of dust on the blanket—ugh, how revolting.

How long had she been asleep?

When had she fallen asleep?

It was then that the memories flashed back.

Elphaba admitted to having an affair with Fiyero…

Her heart stung, and her eyes screwed shut. Her Elphie… with… HIM…

Feeling so torn… so distraught… she ran, and then…

A dark forest. Evil trees. Pain splitting through her body.

She cringed and gave a shuddering breath. How had she made her way back here?

_MOTHER!_

"Melena!" she yelled out, panic rushing through her. Her baby! Melena had screamed for her. Where was she? Where was her Melly? She had to make sure she was okay.

"Mother!"

Glinda's heart instantly forgot all of the hurt, all the worry, and swelled with pleasure. That voice. That name.

She heard the sound of rushing footsteps, followed by the loud skidding sound of someone not quite factoring in a slippery floor while running.

The sound of a body crashing into something gave Glinda the strength to sit up—worried her daughter had hurt herself.

Melena stumbled around the now broken suit of armor which had been standing outside in the hallway into the room, kicking off some metal piece from her leg. Glinda looked up into her daughter's hazel eyes—there were so many different emotions running through them.

Melena's face lit up with a queer sort of happiness—one that was marred with worry.

"Hello, dear." Glinda whispered, finding that her throat was very dry. Melena quickly moved across the room and sat down on the bed across from Glinda, her hand quickly reaching out to grasp hers. The worry increased—no doubt from the fact that her skin felt cold—she could tell from the look of her daughter, and the way she looked down at their entangled hands. "Oh dear, don't worry I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Melena scoffed, but cracked a smile.

"I've been sleeping that long, have I?" Glinda smiled a little and squeezed her daughter's hand. "I'm so sorry to have made you worry so much."

Melena's worry seemed to ease some more, and she leaned forward, squeezing the hand in return.

Glinda smiled and looked around the room. There was a black cloak that tangled into the holes in the beam to form a sort of coat rack…

"Have you seen Elphaba? I'd like to speak to her… I… I must have worried her so much with my escapade…" When Glinda looked back at her daughter, she was stunned to see her bent over. "Dear?"

Melena's face was clouded with what appeared to be anger for a few moments, and her grip on Glinda's hand tightened. But then, when Glinda was about to ask what was wrong, her shoulders started to shake, and she heard a sob come from her beloved child.

Glinda quickly turned to Melena and reached her other hand out, about to put it on her shoulder. "Mel—"

"Mommy…" Melena looked up at her. Glinda's heart skipped a beat. Tears streamed freely from her eyes and stained her cheeks. Her body trembled with each ragged sob which wracked her body.

Glinda's confusion was pushed to the back of her mind. Melena climbed into the bed without invitation or question. She didn't need it. Glinda moved to make room, and then when her daughter was comfortable she wrapped her arms around her and held her close. In this moment, Melena wasn't a young woman—just a child, HER child, who needed her. Glinda didn't question it, and held her precious girl against her, stroking her hair lovingly and waiting for the sobs to soften.

"She's gone, Mother…"

Glinda held Melena tighter, but even as the pain splintered her heart, she didn't speak. She just hummed sweetly and soothingly rubbed Melena's back.

It wasn't until Melena's eyes had shut and her breathing had deepened that the tears came.

* * *

Authors Note: Sometimes I forget that Melena is only a teenager. I think that Melena forgets it too.

Here you go-as per usual not sure when this will be updated again. Hope you all are having a wonderful winter season!


End file.
